memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:PlasmarelaisBot/interwiki results de
Diese Artikel wurden am . . als "ohne Interwiki-Link" gekennzeichnet. Dabei sind nur Artikel mit IWL-Relevanz berücksichtigt (also keine Synchro-Artikel, keine deutschen Besonderheiten, deutsche Fan-Artikel usw.). Wenn du hier einen Artikel ohne Interwiki-Relevanz findest, trage ihn bitte auf der Diskussion nach. Danke! # # $1 # 2381 # 2394 # 14. Abteilung # 21. Straße # 3D-Brille A # Abenteuer # Aberglaube # Abgesandter der Pah-Geister # Abgesandter des Großen Nagus # Abhängigkeit # Abhörgerät # Ablenkung # Ablösung # Abschiedsbotschaft # Abschleppwagen # Abschlussfeier # Abschlussprüfung # Abschlussrede # Abschusskontrolle # Abschussrampe # Abschwächer # Abstoßung # Absturz # Absturzstelle # Abteilungschef # Abtrünniger # Abwasserkanal # Abwehrsystem # Achim Petry # Achterbahn # Achtersektion # Achterstation # Ader # Adjutant # Adoption # Adresse # Affäre # AFR-Quotient # Agent (Showgeschäft) # Agonie # Agrarkolonie # Ahnenschrein # Akademie # Akkordeon # Akt # Akte # Aktivitätslogbuch # Aktivscan # Akzent # Al's Bar # Alamoprogramm # Alana Horrigan # Alarmbereitschaft # Alarmpult # Alarmsystem # Albert Obitz # Album # Algenpaste # Alixia (Gefährt) # Alkaid # Almanach # Almut Zydra # Alster Studios # Alte cardassianische Straße # Alter # Altes Bajoranisch # Amaries Spezies # Amateur # Ammonshorn # Amnestie # Amphibie # Amt # Amulett # Amüsement # Analyse # Ananastorte # Anaphasischer Parasit # Anarchist # Anastasia # Anästhetikum # Anatomie # Ancient Battle # Anderson # Andockzuweisung # Andorianische Botschaft # Andorianische Kommandoeinheit # Andorianische Seide # Andrea-Kathrin Loewig # Andreas Conrad # Andreas Hof # Andreas Klein # Andreas von der Meden # Anekdote # Aneurysma # Anflugschneise # Anforderungscode # Angebot # Angela Ringer # Angestellter # Angriff auf Avenal VII # Angriff auf einen Offizier der Föderation # Angriff auf Pullock V # Angriff der Borg # Angriff des Dominions auf New Bajor # Angriffsflügel # Angriffsformation Delta # Angriffsformation Delta Zwei # Angriffsmanöver Omega # Angriffsplan # Angriffsplan Omega Vier # Angriffsschiff # Anheuser-Busch-Brauerei # Anhörung # Anja Rybiczka # Anklage # Anorganische Lebensform # Anruf # Anstiftung zum Aufruhr # Antares-Flottenwerft (Spiegeluniversum) # Anthropologie # Antimaterieergänzungsstrom # Antimateriekammer # Antiquität # Antiquitätenhändler # Antirauschmittel # Antivirales Breitbandmedikament # Antje von der Ahe # Antrag # Antrag auf Mitgliedschaft in der Föderation # Antriebstechnik (Lehre) # Anweisung # Anzeige # Anzettelung eines Krieges # Anzug # Aorta # Aortatransplantat # Apologet # Apotheke # Appetit # Aquatische Lebensform # Äquator # Äquatoriale Staubschleier # Ära # Arachnophobie # Arbazanischer Geier # Arbeiter # Arbeiteraufstand # Arbeiterschaft # Arbeitsgesetz # Arbeitslosigkeit # Arbeitsvermittlung # Arbeitsvertrag # Arbeitszeit # Architekt # Archiv # Archivar # Arena # Argelianische Massageeinrichtung # Argo-Typ-Shuttle # Argolis-Mission # Argusauge # Arm # Armatur # Armband # Armbanduhr # Armee # Ärmel # Armut # Arnim André # Arrest # Arroganz # Artefakt # Arterie # Arteriosklerose # Artikel # Artist # Arzt # Asbest # Asche # Askara # Äskulap # Ass # Assistent # Ast # Asteroidenbergbautrick # Asteroidengürtel (Sol-System) # Ästhetik # Astrid Bless # Atem # Atlantis (Begriffsklärung) # Atmosphärenionisation # Atmosphärensonde # Atmung # Atomkraft # Attaché # Attentat # Audienz # Auf, du junger Wandersmann # Aufbautraining # Aufbruch ins Unbekannte # Aufklärungskommando # Aufklärungsmission # Auflage # Aufnahmekomitee # Aufnahmeprüfung # Aufnahmeprüfung für die Akademie der Sternenflotte # Aufnahmezeremonie in ein klingonisches Haus # Aufputschmittel # Aufrüstung # Aufsatz # Aufschlag # Aufschlag (Handel) # Aufschlag (Kleidung) # Aufschlag (Tennis) # Aufseher # Aufstand # Aufstand auf Cardassia (2372) # Aufsteigende Rippe # Auftauen # Auftrag für Raumschiff Enterprise # Auftritt # Aufwärmübung # Aufzeichnung # Auge (Wirbel) # Augenhöhle # Augenklappe # Augenlid # August # Ausbilder # Ausbildung # Ausdauer # Ausflug # Ausgabestelle # Ausgangssperre # Ausgestoßener # Ausgrabung # Auslegung # Auslieferung # Auspuff # Ausrede # Ausrüstung # Aussage # Außenhandel # Außenministerium # Außenpolitik # Außenseiter # Außenteamprotokoll # Aussicht # Ausstellung # Ausweichmuster Delta 5 # Ausweis # Auswertungsbericht # Auszeichnung # Authentifizierung # Autogramm # Autonomes Lenkungssystem # Autopilot # Autor # Autorisationssubroutine # Autorisierungsformular # Autorität # Awasoruk Jam # Axonalbahn B # B'Elanna Torres (Silberblut) # Ba'ku-Bär # Ba'Neth-Außenposten # Baby # Babysitter # Bach # Backup # Backupzünder # Bademantel # Baderaum # Badlands (Spiegeluniversum) # Baduvianischer Wandteppich # Bagger # Bahnhof # Bajora # Bajoranische Liste für Kriegsverbrecher # Bajoranische Medizinalbehörde # Bajoranische Regierung # Bajoranische Zentralbank # Baker Street # Baktag # Balalaika # Baldachin # Balkon # Balsamico-Vinaigrette # Band # Band (Anatomie) # Bandage # Bank # Bank (Sitzgelegenheit) # Bankaufzeichnung # Bankett # Bankrott # Baracke # Baracke 6 # Barbar # Bardeen-Typ # Barmherzigkeit # Barrikade # Basalganglien # Baseballkappe # Baseballprogramm # Baseballschläger # Baseballspiel (Holoprogramm) # Baseballspiel zwischen den 1961er Yankees und den 1978er Red Sox # Baseballstadion (Holoprogramm) # Basenpaarsequenz # Basilaraterie # Basislager # Batterie (Militär) # Bauch # Bauchhöhle # Bauplan # Bautrupp # Bauwerk # Bay-Prod-D-Nine # Bazillus # Beam me Up! – Die große Star Trek Show # Beamter # Becher # Befehl # Befehlsverweigerung # Beförderung # Befragungscenter # Befund # Begnadigung # Begrüßungsprotokoll # Begrüßungsrede # Behandlung # Behelfsgenerator # Behinderung einer Ermittlung # Behörde # Beileid # Bein # Belagerung # Belagerung (Begriffsklärung) # Beleidigung # Belobigung # Belohnung # Belüftungssystem # Benecianische Zeit # Benjamin Siskos Quartier # Benjamin Siskos Schreibtisch # Benzit-System # Beobachtungsstand # Berater # Bereichstraining # Berengarianischer Drache # Bergbauexpedition # Berglöwe # Bergungsrecht # Berichte über meine(n) ... sind stark übertrieben # Bernhard Völger # Bernstein # Bertram # Beruf # Besatzungsmacht # Beschlagnahme # Beschwerde # Besetzung von Deep Space 9 durch das Dominion # Besprechung # Bestattung # Besteck # Bestellung # Besuchszeit # Betäubung # Betazoid-Raum # Betazoide Hochzeit # Beth Woods # Betriebskosten # Betriebsleiter # Betriebssystem # Betrinken # Bett # Betteln # Bettina Weiss # Beule # Bewährung # Bewässerungssystem # Bewegungssensor # Beweis # Beweisstück S1983I # Bewerbung # Bewusstlosigkeit # Bewusstsein # Bezahlung # Beziehung # Bibliothekscomputer # Bibliotheksdatei # Bierdeckel # Bild # Bildende Kunst # Bilderzeugungssystem # Bildschirm # Bill # Billy (Spiegeluniversum) # Binsenweisheit # Biochemische Fluktuation # Biochemische Probe # Biochemisches Labor # Bioelektrische Mikrofaser # Biographie # Bioimplantat # Biologische Lebensform # Bioprobe # Biopumpe # Bioscan # Biosensor # Biospektraler Scan # Biotechnologie # Birne # Birtas Schiff # Bisexualität # Black Edition # Blackjack (Rufzeichen) # Blähungen # Blatt # Blattlaus # Blauer Fleck # Blauhaut # Bleistift # Blind Date # Blinder Passagier # Bluff # Blutbild # Blutfehde # Blutgasanalyse # Blutgerinnsel # Blutplasma # Blutritual # Blutschwur # Blutung # Blutwurst # Bodengestützter Transport # Bodenpersonal # Bodenplatte # Bodensensor # Bodentresor # Bodentruppe # Boks Schiff (2370) # Bolianische Botschafterin # Bolianische Währung # Bolianische Währungsschwankung # Bolschewismus # Bonaventure # Bootsmann # Borg (Begriffsklärung) # Borg-Invasion (2373) # Borg-Raum # Borg-Saga # Borg-Zwischenfall # Borgpanik # Boss # Bote # Bowman # Brandnarbe # Brauerei # Brautkleid # Brautprozession # Brautversteigerung # Breakformation # Brechstange # Breen-Freibeuter # Breen-Helm # Breen-Raum # Breitbandsubraumkommunikation # Breitspektrumstrahlung # Brennofen # Brief # Brieftasche # Brigade # Brise # Brita Sommer # Bronchialgewebe # Brosche # Brötchen # Brücke (Begriffsklärung) # Brücke der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) # Brücken von Raumschiffen # Bruno W. Pantel # Bruttoplanetareinkommen # Bruttotonne # Bruttovermögenswert # Bryma-Kolonie # Büchereiprogramm # Buchführung # Buchhalter # Bucht von San Francisco # Buffet # Bug # Bühne # Bullauge # Bumerang # Bundesregierung der Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika # Bürger des Dominion # Bürgschaft # Büro # Büro des Präfekten # Bürokrat # Buschfeuer # Buße C # Campus # Canapé # Canyon # Cap'n Beckmessers Führer durch Star Trek – Deep Space Nine # Cap'n Beckmessers Führer durch Star Trek – Die Classic Serie # Cap'n Beckmessers Führer durch Star Trek – The Next Generation # Cap'n Beckmessers Führer durch Star Trek – The Next Generation, zweiter Teil # Captain (Begriffsklärung) # Captain (Sport) # Captain's Logbuch # Captain's Logbuch II # Cardassianisch-romulanische Flotte # Cardassianische 1. Infanterie # Cardassianische Architektur # Cardassianische Behörde # Cardassianische Front # Cardassianische Grippe # Cardassianische Rechtsprechung # Cardassianische Regierung # Cardassianische Sauna (Holoprogramm) # Cardassianischer Raum # Cardassianisches Gold # Cardassianisches Jagdgeschwader # Cardassianisches Phasendisruptorgewehr # Cardassias Anschluss an das Dominion # Castle O'Dell # Ce Acatl # Chakotay (Silberblut) # Champion # Chara # Charakter # Charisma # Charles (Begriffsklärung) # Charme # Check-up # Checkliste # Chefkoch # Chemielabor # Chiffon # Chili # Chirurgie # Chloroplast # Chris Palm # Christine Gerlach # Christoph Banken # Chronik # Claudia Lehmann # Claudius Marcus # Clement # Clown # Club # Cochraneverzerrung # Cocktailschirmchen # Code # Codedatei # Codekarte # Codiereinrichtung # Coladriumfluss # Company Commander # Computerexperte # Computerfehler # Computerinventarsystem # Computerkalibrierungssubroutine # Computernetz # Computernetzwerk # Computerprogramm # Computerprotokoll # Computersubroutine # Computerweckruf # Computerzentrale # Container # Coolheit # Corbin # Couch # Countdown # Countdown (Begriffsklärung) # County # Cryostatische Haft # Cryostatische Kammer # Cyborg # Cygnianische Erkrankung der Atemwege D # D'akdurak # D'Marrs Spezies # Dabo-Tisch # Dach # Daddy-O # Dagmar Altrichter # Damasttischdecke # Daniela Strietzel # Dankbarkeitsdinner # Darmok (Begriffsklärung) # Das große Star Trek Buch # Das Gute # Das Massaker auf Ferris VI # Das offizielle Star Trek Kochbuch: Galaktische Rezepte für Terraner # Das Picknick auf Rhymus Major # Das Schwarze Meer bei Nacht # Das Star Trek Universum # Das Tötungsspiel # Das ungewisse Dunkel # Das, was du zurückläßt # Dateiname # Daten # Datencluster # Datenfragment # Datenkompressionsrate # Datenkristall # Datenrekorder # Datenspeicher # Datentranskript # Datenübertragung # Datenverbindung # Daystrompreis für Holographie # Deaktivierung # Deborah Dean Davis # Decke # Deep Space Logbuch # Deep Space Nine: Hinter den Kulissen der Raumstation # Deep-Space-Forschungsschiff # Deep-Space-Station # Defibrillator # Deflektorgenerator # Deflektorgitterfrequenz # Deflektorimpuls # Deflektornetzkonsole # Deflektorschildgenerator # Deflektorschildnetz # Deflektorschutzgitter # Degradierung # Dekade # Dekolleté # Dekompression # Dekoration # Dekyonfeldverzerrung # Delegation # Delgorianischer Verschlussmechanismus # Delos # Delphische Anomalie # Delta-Band # Delta-Serie-Radioisotop # Deltawelle # Demonstration # Demut # Demütigung # Deneva-Station # Denevaner # Denkmal # Depolarisation # Deportation # Depression # Der Doktor (Silberblut) # Der Doktor (Spitzname) # Der geheimnisvolle Garak # Der große Abschied (Holoroman) # Der Kampf um das klingonische Reich # Der Kampf ums Dasein # Der Mechanische # Der Schachzug # Der Sisko # Der Weg des Kriegers # Desertion # Design # Desinfektion # Dessertkarte # Detektiv # Detektivroman # Detlef Gieß # Detonator # Deuteriumraffinerie # Devon # Diagnosesubroutine # Diagnosesystem # Diane Warren # Diät # Die Abrechnung # Die Anfänge (Heyne) # Die Anfänge (Sammelband) # Die Deutsche Wochenschau # Die drei Musketiere # Die dunkle Seite des Spiegels # Die Entstehung der Trek-Filme # Die Geschichte von dem Jungen, der immer rief: „Die Wölfe kommen“ # Die Göttin der sinnlichen Freuden # Die Große Halle von Qam-Chee (Holoprogramm) # Die kleine TOS- Statistik # Die Mühlen der Justiz # Die Schlacht um England # Die Schlacht von Thermopylae # Die Schlacht von Tong Vey # Die Star Trek Biographien # Die Suche # Dielektrisches Feld # Dienstplan # Dienststellung # Dieter Okras # Differenzial-Magnetomer # Dilithiumsprengkörper # Dino Comics # Diode # Direktor der holographischen Bilderzeugung und Programmierung # Direktor für bildende Kunst auf Cardassia # Dirk Bublies # Dirk Müller # Discountpreis # Diskretion # Diskussion # Dispensation # Dispersionssignal # Display # Disruptorreichweite # Dissident # Distanzspektrograph # Distrikt # Disulfide # Disziplin # Disziplinarstrafe # DNA-Scan # DNA-Störung # Dokument # Dolch # Dolims Schiff # Dominion-Breen-Allianz # Dominion-Raum # Dominoeffekt # Donner # Donut # Doppeleffekt # Doppelschicht # Doppelt oder Nichts # Dorf # Doris Jensen # Dorn # Dose # Dosierung # Dossier # Dozent # Draht # Drake (Archäologe) # Drehkörperfragment # Drink # Drohung # Druckerei # Druckgranate # Druckkörper # Druckverschluss # Druckwelle # DS9 DVD-Box Staffel 1.1 # DS9 DVD-Box Staffel 1.2 # DS9 DVD-Box Staffel 2.1 # DS9 DVD-Box Staffel 2.2 # DS9 DVD-Box Staffel 3.1 # DS9 DVD-Box Staffel 3.2 # DS9 DVD-Box Staffel 4.1 # DS9 DVD-Box Staffel 4.2 # DS9 DVD-Box Staffel 5.1 # DS9 DVD-Box Staffel 5.2 # DS9 DVD-Box Staffel 6.1 # DS9 DVD-Box Staffel 6.2 # DS9 DVD-Box Staffel 7.1 # DS9 DVD-Box Staffel 7.2 # Dualitätskonverter # Duft # Duke Snider # Düne # Duonetischer Koppler # Duranit # Duratan # Durchflugcode # Durchflugerlaubnis 9-2-1-8-Schwarz # Durchsuchung # Duridium # Dusche # Dynametrisches Feld E # Eastern Quad # Ebene # Ebene-1-Scan # Ebene-1-Sicherheitsfeld # Ebene-1-Sicherheitsprotokoll # Ebene-3-Diagnose # ECA-Lizenz # Echo-Papa-607-Drohne # Eckhard Bilz # Effizienzanalyse # Ehe # Ehering # Ehevertrag # Ehrenkodex # Ehrenwort # Ehrgeiz # Ehrlichkeit # Eid # Eidetisches Gedächtnis # Eierstock # Eierstockneuordnungsenzym # Eimer # Ein Jahr Hölle # Einbahnstraße # Einbruch # Eindämmungs- und Ausrottungsprotokoll # Eindämmungsfeldgenerator # Eindämmungskammer # Eindämmungsstrahl # Eindämmungsteam # Einfrieren # Eingeborener # Eingeweide # Einkommenssteuer # Einkommensteuer # Einladung # Einnahme # Einsatzbesprechung # Einsatzbestätigung # Einsatzzentrale # Einschaltquote # Einspruch # Eintrittsgeld # Eintrittskarte # Einwohner # Einzeller # Einzelzimmer # Eisbeutel # Eishöhle # Eispickel # Eisscholle # Eiswüste # Ekel # Elektrischer Strom # Elektrodynamisches Feld # Elektromagnetisches Sensorennetz # Elektronvolt # Elektroschock # Elektrostatische Restladung # Elim # Elite Force # Elixier # Ellbogen # Eloquenz # Eltern # Emission # Emitter # Emitterkupplung # Empfangskomitee # Endiviensalat # Endspiel (Begriffsklärung) # Energieausfall # Energieemitterspule # Energieentladung # Energiefeld # Energiefluktuation # Energiefluss # Energiegenerator # Energiegitter # Energieimpuls # Energiekonverter # Energiekopplung # Energieleitung # Energielosigkeit # Energienetz # Energiequelle # Energierelais # Energierelaissystem # Energiescan # Energiesignatur # Energiespule # Energiestabilisator # Energiestoß # Energieversorgung # Energieverteilungsmuster # Energiewelle # Energiezelle # Engel # Engelbert von Nordhausen # Engramatische Dissoziation # ENT DVD-Box Staffel 1.1 # ENT DVD-Box Staffel 1.2 # ENT DVD-Box Staffel 2.1 # ENT DVD-Box Staffel 2.2 # ENT DVD-Box Staffel 3.1 # ENT DVD-Box Staffel 3.2 # ENT DVD-Box Staffel 4.1 # ENT DVD-Box Staffel 4.2 # Entebe # Entehrung # Enterkommando # Enterprise (Sloop) # Enterung # Entfernungsmesssystem # Entführung # Enthaltsamkeit # Enthauptung # Entlassung # Entlassungspapiere # Entschädigung # Entschärfung # Entschuldigung # Entseuchungsgel # Entspannung # Entwickler # Entzugserscheinung # Entzündung # EPS-Flussregulator # EPS-Hauptleitung # EPS-Leitung # Erbrechen # Erbschaft # Erdschwerkraft # Erfahrung # Erfindung # Erfolg # Erik Schumann # Erinnerung # Erkennungssignal # Erklärung # Erkundungsgang # Ermittlung # Ernte # Eroberung # Erosion # Erotik # Erpressung # Errol Flynns Stock # Ersatzteil # Erschöpfung # Erste Hilfe # Erste-Hilfe-Kasten # Erster Kontakt (Begriffsklärung) # Erster stellvertretender Leiter für Politik und Kundschaft # Erstgeborener # Erstickung # Ertrinken # Erziehung # Erzrutsche # Eskorte # Esquit # Esra Vural # Essensausgabe # Eta Coronae Borealis # Etagenbett # Ethik # Ethnobotanik # Etikette # Eustachische Röhre # Evakuierung # Evakuierungsalarm # Ewige Jagdgründe # Examen # Exekutivkomitee # Existenz # Exklusivvertrag # Exogeologie # Expedition # Experiment # Experte # Explosion # Export # Extremist # Exzentrizität F # F. G. M. Stegers # Fabian Hollwitz # Fabrik # Fachbuch # Facilitator # Fahndung # Fähnrich Babyface # Fahrlässige Tötung # Fahrlässigkeit # Fahrstuhl # Fakt # Falschgeld # Fälschung # Familie # Familienalbum # Familienfest # Fan-Onlinespiele # Fan-Rollenspiele # Fanatiker # Fandom # Fänger # Fantasie # Fanzine # Farbe # Farbe (Malen) # Farbenblindheit # Farbiger # Farce # Farm # FCA-Kommissar # Feedback # Feedbackanomalie # Feedbackdruck # Fehler # Feierabend # Feiertag # Feigling # Feilschen # Feind # Feld # Feldaufseher # Feldbett # Felddienst # Feldhospital # Feldmodulator # Feldpuffer # Feldsättigungsgerät # Feldtest # Feldtransporter # Feloranische Bromeliade # Fels # Fennims Spezies # Ferengi-Invasionsflotte # Ferengi-Tagescreme # Ferienort # Fernglas # Fernnavigation # Fessel # Feueralarm # Feuerschutz # Feuersturm (Begriffsklärung) # Feuerwaffe # Feuerwüste # Feuerzeug # Fifth-Order-Militärverschlüsselung # Figurenlöschalgorithmus # Finanzberater # Finanzen # Finanzzugangscode # Finderlohn # Fingerabdruck # Fingerfertigkeit # Fingernagel # Finiis'ral # Flanke # Flasche # Flecki # Fleisch # Fleisch und Blut # Fleischwunde # Fliege (Kleidung) # Fliegenfänger # Flirt # Flitterwochen auf Andoras # Floß # Flöte # Floyd Weaver # Flucht # Fluchtgeschwindigkeit # Flüchtlingslager # Flugdeck # Flügel # Fluglagenkontrolle # Flugroute # Fluktuation # Flüssigdatenkette # Flüssigkeit # Flusskrebs # Flusskrebsfass # Flüstern # Flut # Föderationsbürger # Föderationsjäger # Föderationsmeinungsumfrage # Föderationsrichtlinie # Fohlen # Folsom # Folterinstrument # Folterkammer # Forderung # Förderunterricht # Forensik # Form # Formaler Protest # Formtief # Formular # Forschung # Forschung (Begriffsklärung) # Forschungsprojekt # Fortpflanzung # Fossilienverzeichnis # Foto # Fotozielsystem # Fötus # Foul # Fracht # Fracht (Begriffsklärung) # Frachtbestandsliste # Frachtcontainer # Frachtdeck # Frachtinspektion # Frachtshuttle # Fragebogen # Fragment # Fraktur # Frank Hildebrandt # Frank Lenart # Frankenstein # Frankie das Auge # Franz-Schneider-Verlag # Fraß # Fredericks (Familie) # Freihändler vom Orion # Freiwache # Freiwild # Freizeiteinrichtung # Frequenzanalysator # Frequenzdiskriminator # Frequenzverbindung # Freude # Freund # Frieden # Friedenskonferenz von Sobras # Friedensverhandlung # Friedensvertrag # Friedhof # Frisur # Front # Fruchtbarkeit # Führerschein # Führungsschiff # Füller # Fünf Systeme # Fünf-Karten-Stud-Poker # Funk # Funkspruch # Fürsorger (Begriffsklärung) # Furzkissen # Fusion # Fusion (Wirtschaft) # Fusionsgenerator # Fuß (Körperteil) # Fußabtreter # Fußballmeister # Füßeln G # Gabel # Gabelstapler # Gabor Verlag # Gabriele Schramm-Philipp # Galaktischer Cluster # Galaxy-Geschwader 9-1 # Galaxy-Geschwader 9-3 # Galileo-Typ-Shuttle # Gamma Erandi # Gamma Serpentis # Gamma Tucanae # Ganglienzellcluster # Gangster # Garak # Garantie # Garnison # Gasanomalie # Gast # Gästeliste # Gästequartier # Gastgeber # Gastritis # Gastronom # Gastronomie # Gault (Kolonie) # Gauner # Gebäck # Geber von Schmerz und Freude # Gebet # Gebirgspass # Gebrüder Grimm # Gebühr # Geburt # Gedächtnis # Gedächtnisblockade # Gedächtnisschwund # Gedanke # Geduld # Gefahr # Gefahr aus dem 19. Jahrhundert # Gefallen # Gefälligkeit # Gefälschte Aufzeichnung eines geheimen Treffens des Dominions # Gefangen in der Vergangenheit (Begriffsklärung) # Gefangener # Gefangennahme # Gefängniszelle # Gefecht # Gefühl # Gegenkandidat # Gegenwart # Gehalt # Geheimbasis # Geheimdienst des Dominion # Geheimnis # Gehirnblutung # Gehirnerschütterung # Gehirnwelle # Gehörnerv # Gehorsamkeit # Geiselnahme # Geist # Geisteskrankheit # Geiz # Geländewagen # Geldkoffer # Geldstrafe # Geliebte # Gemeinschaftsführer # Gemeinschaftsquartier # Gemüse # Genehmigung # Generation # Generationenschiff # Genetisches Bad # Genetisches Computerprogramm # Genickbruch # Genie # Genzertrümmerung # Geochemie # Georg Tryphon # Georgina Williams # Gepäck # Geplänkel # Gerät # Gerd Blahuschek # Gerd Grasse # Gerechtigkeit # Gerhild Langer # Gericht # Gerichtssaal # Gerinnungsaktivator # Geruch # Geruchssinn # Gerücht # Gesang # Geschäft # Geschäft (Handel) # Geschäft (Laden) # Geschäftsbuch # Geschäftspartner # Geschäftswelt # Geschenk # Geschenkeladen # Geschichte (Begriffsklärung) # Geschichte (Erzählung) # Geschichte (Schulfach) # Geschichte der drei Brüder, die vorhatten nach Jo'kala zu gehen # Geschichtsbuch # Geschichtslehrer # Geschicklichkeitsspiel # Geschlecht # Geschlechtsumwandlung # Geschmackssinn # Geschütz # Geschützkopf # Geschwader Baker # Geschworener # Gesellschaft # Gesetz # Gesicht # Geständnis # Geste # Gestern, Heute, Morgen # Gesundheit # Gesundheitsinspektion # Gesundheitszertifikat # Gesundheitszeugnis # Getreidesilo # Gewahrsam # Gewalt # Gewebe # Gewebewachstum # Gewehr # Gewinnspanne # Gewissen # Gewürz # GhojmoK # Ghoptu # Giacomo # Gier # Gilgamesch-Epos # Gilliam-Typ # Gin Tonic # Gizeh # Glas (Material) # Glaube # Gläubiger # Glebbening # Gleichberechtigte Partnerschaft # Gliazelle # Glocke # Glückssträhne # Gnade # Golana (Holoprogramm) # Goldenes Zeitalter von Bajor # Goliath-Hamburger # Gondelkontrolle # Gong # Gorlan-Revolte # Grab # Graben # Grabinschrift # Grafiker # Gramm (Einheit) # Granate # Grandpa Joe # Gratulation # Gravimetrische Sensorenphalanx # Gravitationsfeld # Gravitationspanzer # Gravitationsstiefel # Gravitonfeldstörung # Great Rift # Gregory Amos # Grenze # Grill # Gros # Große Halle von Qam-Chee # Größenscanner # Größenwahn # Großer Erg # Großes Amphitheater # Großhändler # Großmacht # Grübchen # Grubenunglück in Gallitep # Grundriss # Grundschulung # Grundwasser # Grützbeutel # Guerillakriegsführung # Gumbo-Rezept # Günter Strack # Gutachten # Guten Morgen, Voyager # Guter Bulle, böser Bulle # Gyrodyne H # Haarwuchsmittel # Habitat # Haft # Haftbefehl # Halbwahrheit # Halium # Halkan (Spiegeluniversum) # Hals # Halsband # Halskette # Halskrause # Halsschlagader # Hämatologiescan # Hammelfleisch # Hammer # Hand-Augen-Koordination # Handabdruck # Handbuch für Offiziere # Handelsembargo # Handelsflotte # Handelsgenehmigung # Handelsgesetz # Handelskontrakt # Handelsroute # Händeschütteln # Handgelenk # Händler # Handpuppe # Handstand # Handtasche # Handtuch # Hang # Hängematte # Hanna Petkoff # Hans Hohlbein # Hans Quest # Hans-Joachim Hanisch # Hansen (Fähnrich) # Harald Wolff # Harlem Coffee Shop # Harpune # Harry Kim (Silberblut) # Harry Mudds Raumschiff # Hartnäckigkeit # Hartwurst # Harvester-Projekt # Harvester-Testsequenz 375 # Hauptenergie # Hauptenergieröhre # Hauptfrau # Hauptgericht # Hauptquartier # Hauptquartier des Obsidianischen Ordens # Hauptschaltrelais # Hauptschaltung # Hauptstadt # Haushälter # Hausmeister # Hausmittel # Hauswand # Hautausschlag # Hautlotion # Hautreizung # Hebamme # Heck # Heel-Verlag # Hefe # Hehlerei # Heide Domanowski # Heidi Schaffrath # Heike Beeck # Heilig # Heilige Schrift # Heiliger # Heilmittel # Heiltrance # Heilung # Heimatwelt der Netzartigen Lebensform # Heimweh # Heinz Palm # Heizgerät # Heizung # Held # Heldensage # Helga Lehner # Helmut Harun # Hemd # Hengst # Herausforderer # Herausgeber # Herde # Herumlungern # Herz (Begriffsklärung) # Herzklappe # Herzschlag # Herzstillstand # Herzversagen # Heyne-Verlag # Heze # Highlands # Highway # Hilfsbereitschaft # Hilfseinlass # Hilfsenergie # Hilfskern # Himmel # Himmel (Planet) # Himmelstempel # Hinken # Hinrichtung # Hintergrundstrahlung # Hinterhalt # Hinterhauptnerv # Hinterhof # Hinterzimmer # Hipecat-Creme # Hirnhaut # Hirnschaden # Hirntod # Hirogen-Trainingseinrichtung # Hitze # Hobby # Hoch-Warpgeschwindigkeit # Hochburg # Hochfrequenz-Ultraschallgenerator # Hochleistungsdisruptor # Hochsicherheitszelle # Hochstapler # Höchstgeschwindigkeit # Hochzeitsanzug # Hochzeitsmahl # Hochzeitssegen # Hochzeitstag # Hoffnung # Höhenkontrolltriebwerk # Höhenstabilisator # Hoher Rat von Vendikar # Hohes Tier # Holo-Fotograf # Holo-Ingenieur # Holobilderzeugungsphalanx # Holofotografie # Holografische Projektion # Holografische Tarnvorrichtung # Holografischer Speicherkern # Holografischer Waffenhändler # Holographische Signatur # Holographischer Simulator # Holographischer Umgebungssimulator # Holoscan # Holosuite-Trainingsprogramm # Holzkohle # Holzschnaps # Honorar # Hoobishanische Bäder (Holoprogramm) # Horchposten # Hören # Hörrohr # Horst Sachtleben # Hose # Hostesse # Hotel # House # Hudson # Hüfte # Hügel # Hülle # Humpen # Hunger # Hur'q-Invasion # Hurensohn # Husten # Hut # Hütte # Hydraulikkontrolle # Hydropflanzenkonferenz auf Rigel IV # Hypersubraumtechnologie # Hypothek # Hysterie I # Ich-bin-mit-der-wunderbarsten-Frau-in-der-Galaxis-verheiratet-Tag # Idee # Identifikation # Identifizierungsband # Identität # Identitätsdokument # Identitätsprofil # Ideologie # Ih'valla # Ikone # Ikonenmaler # Illusion # Illusion (Begriffsklärung) # Illustration # Image # Imbiss # Immatrikulation # Immunologie # Immuntherapieprojekt # Imperator # Imperator des Terranischen Imperiums # Imperium # Impfung # Implantat # Implosion # Importerlaubnis # Impotenz # Impuls # Impuls (Verhalten) # Impulsgeschwindigkeit # Impulsinjektor # Impulssignatur # Impulsvorstartsequenz # Imzadi (Begriffsklärung) # Ina Gerlach # Individualität # Individuation # Indiz # Indizienbeweis # Industrie # Inertialerz # Infanterie # Infektionskrankheit # Infiltration # Infiltrationsmethode # Infiltrationsteam # Inflation # Informant # Information # Informationsbeschaffungsmission # Infrarotstrahlung # Ingenieurskurs # Ingenue # Ingrid van Bergen # Inhaltsverzeichnis # Inhärenter Energieausstoß # Inhibitor # Inhibitorfeld # Initial # Injektion # Innenminister # Innere Blutung # Innere Verletzung # Inpedrezin # Inschrift # Insel # Inspektion # Inspektionsteam # Inspiration # Instinkt # Instinktives Wissen # Instrumentenphalanx # Intellekt # Intellektueller # Intelligenz # Intensivstation # Inter Arma Enim Silent Leges # Interessenskonflikt # Interface-Operating-Lizenz # Interface-Sonde # Interferenz # Interner Sensor # Interphasische Spalte # Interpretation # Interstellare Vereinbarung # Interstellares Beamen # Interview # Invalide # Invasion # Inventarliste # Inventur # Inversionsreaktion # Inversionswelle # Investition # Ionenaustauschmatrix # Ionenregulator # Ironie # Irrgarten # Irrgarten-Programm # Irrtum # Isolationshaft # Isolierstation # Isolierte Energiequelle # Isolinearer Coprozessor # Isolinearer Datensubprozessor # Isorem # ISS J # J.R. Jennigs # Ja'Dars Spezies # Jacke # Jackpot # Jacqueline Zambrano # Jadzia Dax' Kinderzimmer (Holoprogramm) # Jagd # Jagdgeschwader 6 # Jagdgeschwader 7 # Jagdgeschwader 8 # Jahresbericht # Jalousie # Jamaika # Janeway (Fremde Präsenz) # Jared # Jaron Löwenberg # Jean-Luc Picard (Kopie) # Jefferies # Jem'Hadar-Arena # Jem'Hadar-Jagdgeschwader # Jem'Hadar-Kaserne # Jerusalem # Jeton # Jetset # Joa van Overstraaten # Joachim Kaps # Joachim Konrad # Joachim von Ulmann # Jochen Thomas # Johannes Baasner # Johannes Kepler # John-Alexander Döring # Jonas Ziegler # Juarez # Jubel # Juli # Julia # Julian Bashir (Geheimagent) # Julian Bashirs Quartier # Jungfernflug # Junggeselle # Justitia # Justiz # Justizministerium K # K.C. Hunter # K'rebeca-Sektor # Kabarett # Kabel # Kabine (Santa Maria) # Käfereintopf # Käferfarm # Kaffee-Eiscreme # Kaffeebohne # Kahn (Symbiont) # Kajak # Kajakprogramm # Kal'Hyah (Holoprogramm) # Kalibrierung # Kaliumchlorid # Kambra-System # Kammerflimmern # Kammerjäger # Kampf # Kampfalarm # Kampfanweisung # Kampfeinsatz # Kampfgeist # Kampfsimulationsprogramm # Kampfsport # Kampfstation # Kampftechnik # Kampfveranstaltung # Kampfverband # Kanal # Kanal (Fernsehen) # Kanal (Kommunikation) # Kandidatenprüfung # Kanister # Kapelle # Kaper # Kaperung # Kapital # Kapitalisierung # Kapitalist # Kapitel # Kapitulation # Kardio-Stimulation # Karemma-System # Karemmanische Schurwolle # Karin Seven # Karlheinz Brunnemann # Karriere # Kartenspiel # Kartoffelbrei mit Kapern # Kaskadenreaktion # Kassette # Kassettenrekorder # Katalogisierung # Katalysator # Katastrophe # Kater # Kathryn Janeway (Silberblut) # Kavallerie # Kaybin-Bar # Kehle # Keim # Keimung # Kelemane (Vater des Kelemanes) # Keller # Kellergewölbe # Kelvin (Begriffsklärung) # Kentern # Kernmatrix # Kerzen pro Quadratinch # Ketracel-White-Behälter # Kettenreaktion # Ketzerei # Kichern # Kieferorthopäde # Kielwasser # Killer # Kilmannin # Kim-Sportprogramm Theta 2 # Kind # Kinderlied # Kinderuniform # Kinderzimmer # Kindesvernachlässigung # Kinn # Kino # Kiosk # Kira (Holoprogramm) # Kirchenmaus # Kiri # Kirscheis # Kirschtorte # Kissen # Kiste # Klagelied # Klasse # Klasse-3-Flugerfahrung # Klasse-3-Überwachungsvorrichtung # Klasse-5-Flugerfahrung # Klasse-A-Sonde # Kleid # Kleidung # Kleidungsreprozessor # Kleopatra # Klettverschluss # Klimaanlage # Klinge # Klingon Battle # Klingonische Insignien # Klingonische Rituale # Klingonischer Augment # Klingonischer Deuteriumtanker # Klingonischer Raider # Klingonischer Scharfschützendisruptor # Klingonisches Kampfsportprogramm # Klingonisches Recht # Klingonisches Übungsprogramm # Klippe # Klippen am Ozean # Kloster auf Boreth # Knie # Knochenbruch # Knolle # Knopf # Knüppel # Kochen # Köder # Koexistenz # Koffein # Koffer # Kohlan-System # Koje # Kollege # Kollision # Kollisionskurs # Kolonisierung # Kolos' Spezies # Koma # Komar-Nebel # Komitee # Kommandobasis # Kommandogenehmigung # Kommandoposten # Kommandoprozessor # Kommandorat # Kommandosystem # Kommandozentrum # Kommentar (Recht) # Kommission # Kommunikationsangestellter # Kommunikationsaufzeichnung # Kommunikationsbild # Kommunikationsblackout # Kommunikationscenter # Kommunikationsrelais # Kommunikationssonde # Kommunikationstafel # Kommunikationsterminal # Kommunikatornotsignal # Kommunique # Kompanie # Kompetenz # Kompliment # Komplize # Kompositor # Kompromiss # Kondition # Konferenzraum # Konfettiparade # Konfiszierung # Kongestion # König Artus Hof # Konkurrenz # Konstrukteur # Konstruktionsfehler # Konstruktionsspezifikation # Konsul # Konsulat # Kontaktieren # Kontinentale Küche # Konto # Kontrollelement # Kontrollpunkt # Konverter # Konzentration # Konzert # Konzerthalle # Konzession # Kooperation # Koordinationsfähigkeit # Kopfstand # Kopie # Kopierer # Korb # Korken # Körper # Korrespondent # Korridor # Korridor (Raumfahrt) # Korrosion # Korruption # Kosmisches Pulsieren # Kosten # Kot # Kovariantenoszillator # Kraftfeld (Begriffsklärung) # Kraftwerk # Kragen # Krankengeschichte # Krankenurlaub # Krankenwagen # Krankheit # Krankheitserreger # Krapfen # Kraut # Krawatte # Kredit # Kreide # Kreidezeit # Kreolische Shrimps # Kreuzfeuer # Kreuzritter # Krieger # Kriegerwellenkonverter # Kriegsbeil # Kriegsbeute # Kriegserklärung # Kriegsgefangenenlager # Kriegsgeschichte # Kriegsverbrecher # Kriegswiedergutmachung # Krimi # Krimineller # Kristallformation # Kritik # Ktarianischer Gletscher # Kubikmeter # Kubus von 2365 # Kugel # Kühlaggregat # Kühlschrank # Kühlsystem # Kultur (Biologie) # Kunde # Kündigung # Kunst # Künstliche Lebensform # Kuppler # Kuriercode 5-9 # Kurierschiff # Kurort # Kurzgeschichte # Kurzschluss # Kurzstreckenforschungsschiff # Kurzstreckenschiff # Kurzstreckensensor # Küste # Kut'luch-Zeremonie # Kybernetiklabor # Kylerianische Ziegenmilch # Kyrianischer Pelycosaurier # Kyrianisches Riesenfaultier # Kyushu-Typ L # L647X7 # L647Y6 # La Vita Nuova # Labyrinth # Lächeln # Lachen # Ladendiebstahl # Ladeverzeichnis # Ladungsinterface # Lagebericht # Lager # Lagerfeuergesang # Lagerist # Lagerkapazität # Lambdafeldgenerator # Lammbraten # Landeerlaubnis # Landezone # Landkarte # Landschaftsarchitektur # Landung # Landvermessung # Langeweile # Langstreckenforschungsschiff # Langstreckenkommunikation # Languste # Laserfusionsinitiator # Laserschneider # Lasso # Latinumbeschichtetes Schreibgerät # Latinumtanz # Laufkundschaft # Laune # Lauren III # Lautsprecher # Layout # Leben # Leder # Lederhose # Legende # Legende von Ardra # Legislator # Lehre von der unbegrenzten Ausdehnung # Lehrling # Lehrplan # Lehrstuhl # Leibesvisitation # Leibgericht # Leibwächter # Leichenbeschauer # Leichensack # Leichnam # Leidenschaft # Leinwand # Leistungsbewertung # Leiter # Leitschiff # Leitungsröhre # Lendenschurz # Lenkungsmatrix # Lenkungssystem # Leser # Leugnen # Leyton (Gründer) # Liberaler # Lichtung # Liebesroman # Lieferant # Liege # Liegestütze # Lieutenant Brokkoli # Likör # Limerick # Lineares Leben # Linguist # Linse # List # Liste # Liste der Episoden mit Ferengi # Liste der Episoden mit Klingonen # Liste der remasterten Szenen # Liste der Stationen und Basen anderer Völker # Liste der TAS-Folgen (deutsche Erstausstrahlung) # Liste der TOS-Folgen (deutsche Erstausstrahlung) # Liste der Übersetzungsfehler # Liste der vulkanischen Auftritte # Liste des nicht-menschlichen Sternenflottenpersonals # Liste von Abkürzungen # Liste von alternativen Zeitlinien # Liste von Ausdehnungen # Liste von Crewmitgliedern der IKS T'Ong # Liste von Crewmitgliedern der ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701) # Liste von Crewmitgliedern der USS Pasteur # Liste von Crewmitgliedern der Val Jean # Liste von Dominion-Raumschiffen # Liste von Erdkolonien # Liste von Föderationsraumschiffen der Zukunft # Liste von Föderationsschiffsklassen des 22. Jahrhunderts # Liste von Föderationsschiffsklassen des 23. Jahrhunderts # Liste von Föderationsschiffsklassen des 24. Jahrhunderts # Liste von Geburtstagen # Liste von Händlern # Liste von Himmelskörpern # Liste von im All lebenden Spezies # Liste von Ingenieuren # Liste von Kazon # Liste von Kitbash-Modellen # Liste von Kommunikationsoffizieren # Liste von körperlosen Lebensformen # Liste von Krankheiten # Liste von Menschen (Spiegeluniversum) # Liste von Mitgliedern der Sandoval-Gruppe # Liste von Modellprototypen # Liste von nicht-humanoiden Robotern # Liste von Raumschiffen der Constitution-Klasse # Liste von Raumsonden # Liste von Raumstationen # Liste von Schiffsklassen der Föderation (chronologisch) # Liste von Schiffssystemen # Liste von Schlachten # Liste von Sektoren # Liste von Sirahs # Liste von Sprengstoffen # Liste von stellaren Clustern # Liste von stellaren Nebeln # Liste von Sternen # Liste von Sternenflottenraumschiffen/test # Liste von sulibanischen Raumschiffen # Liste von Synchronsprechern # Liste von Transporterunfällen # Liste von Urlaubern auf Risa # Liste von Werften # Liste von wiederverwendeten Requisiten # Liste von wiederverwendeten Szenenbildern # Liste von Wurmlöchern # Liste von Yeomen # Liste von Zeitreisen # Liste von zivilen Föderationsraumschiffen # Liter # Literaturkritik # Lloyd Andrew Weaver # Lob # Loch Ness # Lockvogel # Logan (Begriffsklärung) # Logbuch der HMS Bounty # Logbuch der Raumstation Deep Space 9 # Logbuch der Raumstation Deep Space 9 2369 # Logbuch der Raumstation Deep Space 9 2370 # Logbuch der Raumstation Deep Space 9 2371 # Logbuch der Raumstation Deep Space 9 2372 # Logbuch der Raumstation Deep Space 9 2373 # Logbuch der Raumstation Deep Space 9 2374 # Logbuch der Raumstation Deep Space 9 2375 # Logbuch der Sternbasis 375 # Logbuch der USS Defiant (NX-74205) # Logbuch der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) # Logbuch der USS Raven # Logbuch der USS Valiant (NCC-74210) # Logbuch der USS Voyager # Logbuch der USS Voyager 2371 # Logbuch der USS Voyager 2372 # Logbuch der USS Voyager 2373 # Logbuch der USS Voyager 2374 # Logbuch der USS Voyager 2375 # Logbuch der USS Voyager 2376 # Logbuch der USS Voyager 2377 # Logbuch der USS Yamato # Logbuch der USS Yukon # Logbuch des von der Sternenflotte übernommenen Jem'Hadar-Angriffsjägers # Logo # Lokalisierter Entropieabfall # Lonka-Pulsar # Löschspur # Löten # Lothar Köster # Lothar Mann # Loyalität # Loyola Marymount University # Luftfeuchtigkeit # Luftionisation # Luftröhre # Luftschacht # Luftversorgung # Luise Lunow # Luke # Luna (Spiegeluniversum) # Lungenkollaps # Lustzentrum # Luxus # Lymphgefäß # Lymphsystem M # M. Backer # M'Nea # Macbeth (Person) # MACO (Spiegeluniversum) # Madeleine Lierck-Wien # Mafia # Magazin # Magellan (Begriffsklärung) # Magen-Darm-Erkrankung # Magenschmerzen # Magistrat # Magnet # Magnetfeldinterferenz # Magnetische Rückstandsanalyse # Magnetonrelais # Magnetosphärenechogramm # Magnetspule # Make-up # Makulls Spezies # Malaria # Maler # Malz # Management # Manager des Stations-Cafés auf der Jupiter-Station # Manfred Rahn # Manfred Richter # Manipulation # Manou Lubowski # Manöverkritik # Mantablatt # Maquis (Begriffsklärung) # Maravel # Margot Rothweiler # Marianne Hoffmann # Marina Köhler # Marine # Marine Corps Air Station Tustin # Marionette # Mark Tobin # Marktplatz # Marlin von Wick # Marlon Rosenthal # Marodeur # Mars (Begriffsklärung) # Mars (Gott) # Marschflugkörper # Marsmensch # Martin (20. Jahrhundert) # Marxismus # Maschine # Maschine (Begriffsklärung) # Maschinengewehr # Maschinenpistole # Maske # Maskerade # Massaker # Massenmord # Massenvernichtungswaffe # Massereduktion # Materie-Antimaterie-Generator # Materie-Energie-Konversionsmatrix # Materierückgewinnungsanlage # Matratze # Matrix # Matthias Deutelmoser # Matthias von Stegmann # Mauer # Maul # Maulwurf # Maus (Begriffsklärung) # Mäuse # Mechanische Fertigkeiten # Medaille für besondere Verdienste # Medaillon # Medikament # Medizinisch-Holografischer Notfallkanal # Medizinisch-holographischer Rückruf # Medizinische Datenbank # Medizinischer Regenerator # Medizinischer Transporter # Medizinisches Labor # Medizinstudent # Medizinzentrum # Meeresboden Bergbauprojekt # Mehlwurm # Mehrwertsteuer # Meile # Meilenstein # Meineid # Meinungsverschiedenheit # Melken # Melodie # Memorandum # Mempa # Meningeales Gewebe # Menschen (37er) # Menschenkenntnis # Mentale Kontrollkraft # Mentor # Menü # Merkmal # Messer # Metallurgie # Metallurgische Analyse # Metaphasische Projektionsmatrix # Metaphasisches Feld # Meter # Meter pro Sekunde # Methan # Metreonengas # Metro Plaza # MHN Modell III # MHN Modell IV # MHN-Programm 4C # Michael Miller # Michael Narloch # Michael O. Rüdiger # Microexplosionsvorrichtung # Miete # Mike Miles # Mikrodynekoppler # Mikrofusionsfackel # Mikrofusionsinitiator # Mikrokristalliner Schaden # Mikronaht # Mikroscan # Mikroskopischer Generator # Mikroverschlussfeld # Mikrozellularer Klebstoff # Milch-Grog # Miles O'Brien (Gründer) # Militärberater # Militärdiktatur # Militärmanöver # Militärpolizei # Militärputsch (2372) # Militärrechtsprechung # Militärsprache # Miliz # Miller (Commander) # Millimeter-Quecksilbersäule # Mills # Mimetische Fähigkeit # Mineningenieur # Mineral # Mineralanalyse # Mineralprobe # Ministergerichtshof # Mira Antila V # Missbrauch # Misshandlung # Mission # Mission (Einrichtung) # Missionar # Misstrauen # Mist # Mister Tricorder # Mistkäfer # Mitgefühl # Mitgift # Mitleid # Mitose # Mittag # Mittagessen # Mittelalterliches Klingonisch # Mitternacht # Mo Goudarzi # Moba-Baum # Mobamarmelade # Möbel # Mode # Modus vivendi # Mogeln # Mogh (Begriffsklärung) # Molekulare Varianz # Molekularfraktur # Molekularscan # Moment der Erkenntnis # Moment der Erkenntnis (Begriffsklärung) # Monatsabschluss # Moneten # Monitor (Begriffsklärung) # Monitor (Überwachungseinrichtung) # Monoform # Montageteam # Moos # Moral # Morgen # Morphologie # Moschus # Motiv # Motorischer Kortex # Motto # Müdigkeit # Mulcahey # Müll # Müllabsetzer # Müllanlage # Mülltonne # Multiregeneratives Kraftfeld # Multitronischer engrammatischer Übersetzer # Mund # Mundgeruch # Munitionskonsortium # Muon-Generator # Musikinstrument # Musikunterricht # Muskelkater # Muskelkrampf # Müsli # Musterkoffer # Musterung # Mut # Muttermal # Mutterschiff # Mythos N # Nachhilfe # Nachmittag # Nachricht # Nachrichten # Nachrichtenboje # Nachrichtendatei für ausgehende Transmissionen # Nächstenliebe # Nacht # Nachtclub # Nachteule # Nachthemd # Nachtschicht # Nacken # Nadel und Faden # Nadionemitter # Nagel # Nagel (Bauelement) # Nähen # Nähkasten # Nährstoff # Naivität # Nanoenergiekreis # Nanotechnologie # Narbe # Narkose # Narr # Nasari-Territorium # Nationalgarde # Nationalstaat # Natur # Naturgesetz # Naturwissenschaftliches Programm für Fortgeschrittene # Naturwunder # Navigationsanomalie # Navigationsgerät # Navigationsprogramm # Navigationspult # Navigationssensor # NCC-0514/3-Typ # Nebeneffekt # Nebenhöhle # Nebenwirkung # Neelix (Silberblut) # Negligé # Neid # Neoanaleptischer Transmitter # Neptun (Gott) # Nero (Begriffsklärung) # Nero (Mensch) # Nerv # Nervenkitzel # Nervensystem # Nervenzelle # Nervosität # Nest # Nestor # Nettoeinnahme # Nettowert # Netz # Netzhautabbildungsscan # Netzhautscan # Netzwerk # Neue Ära # Neuer Meister # Neujahr # Neurale Bahn # Neurale Reaktionsanalyse # Neuraler Transponder # Neurales Induktionsfeld # Neurales Interface # Neurales Inversionsfeld # Neurales Netz # Neuralscan # Neuraltrauma # Neuroelektrischer Generator # Neuroelektrischer Suppressor # Neurogene Strahlung # Neurogenstimulator # Neurosynaptisches Relais # Neurotropan # Neustartsequenzer # Neutralisationsemitter # Neutrinoumkehrer # Nevada Test Site # Next Generations: The Very Best of Science Fiction # Niedrigenergietest # Niereninsuffizienz # Niesen # Niete # Nikita Chruschtschow # Nillimite-Schläger # Nimbus-III-Pferd # Nimbus-Programm # Nokaro # Nomade # Nordwall # Norepinephrin # Notabschaltungssystem # Notaufnahme # Notausrüstung # Notdienst # Notenergie # Notfall # Notfall-Reserveteam # Notfallsonde # Notfallteam # Notfluchtprotokoll # Notiz # Notkraftfeld # Notruffrequenz # Notrufkanal D # Notsignal # Nottransport # Notumgehung # Notwehr # Novelle # Nu Octantis # Nukleotid # Nukleotid-Markierungssequenz # Nuklid # Null-Schwerkraft-Ration # Numerianische Inquisition # Numinol-Tetraminothen # Nummer Eins (Hologramm) # Nussknacker # NX-Typ # Nykalia O # Obdachlosigkeit # Oberfläche # Oberschenkel # Oberst # Oberster Finanzoffizier der Ferengi-Allianz # Objektiv-Modus # Observation # Obst # Ocampa-Station # Ödland # ODN-Interface # ODN-Leitung # ODN-Verteiler # Odo'ital # Odos Quartier # Odyssee # Offensive # Öffentlicher Raum # Offizierspatent # Oguy Jel # Ohnmacht # Ohrenscan # Ohrenschützer # Ohrfeige # Okkupation von Organia # Ökologie # Ökosystem # Öl # Öl (Speise) # Oligarchie # Olive # Ölwanne # Omaha-Berge # Omekla-III-Schiffswerft # Onquaniis Spezies # Operationsstation # Operationstisch # Operationszentrum # Opfer # Opfer (Aufgabe) # Opfer (Schädigung) # Opportunist # Optimismus # Option # Optischer Sensor # Orak # Orbitalangriff # Orbitales Verteidigungssystem # Orbitalscan # Orbitalstation # Orden (Gruppe) # Ordnung der Dinge # Oregon # Orellius-Minor-Planet # Organ # Organismus # Orpheus-Bergbehörde # Ortung # Osinar VI # Osteonekrose # Ostern # Östliche Provinz P # Pabel-Moewig-Verlag # Pacht # Pacifica-Ozean # Pad # Pah-Geist-Sekte # Paneel # Panik # Panzerungsmatrix # Papier # Paprika # Parabol-Holografie # Paraboltriebwerk # Paradies (Begriffsklärung) # Parameterdatei # Paranoia # Parietaler Kortex # Paris 1928 # Park # Partikelemission # Partikelkanone # Partikelstrahl # Partikelwaffe # Party # Passagier # Passagierliste # Passionsfrucht # Passivscan # Passwort # Pate # Patenkind # Pathologe # Pathologie # Patient # Patriot # Patrouille # Patrouillenkreuzer # Patrouillenschiff # Pause # Peace-Zeichen # Pechsträhne # Pediküre # Peinlichkeit # Pelagial-Planet # Penner # Penthaus # Peperoni # Peptid # Peptidbindung # Perfektionist # Perimetersensor # Person # Personalbericht # Persönlichkeit # Peter Capell # Peter Groeger # Peter Lehwald # Peter Moyer # Peter Rhoda # Peter Zilles # Petersons (2024) # Petition # Petra Einhoff # Pfand # Pfanne # Pfarrer # Pfefferminze # Pflanze # Pflanzzeit # Pflegeritual # Pflügen # Pförtner # Pfütze # Phalanx # Phantom (Geist von Dakala) # Phasenabweichungsanalyse # Phasenindizierer # Phaseninduktor # Phasenmatrixrekalibrator # Phasenspuleninverter # Phasenumwandlungsinhibitor # Phasenverschiebung # Phasenverstärker # Phaserabtastung # Phaserbatterie # Phasereinschlag # Phaserenergiekupplung # Phasergenerator # Phaserkupplung # Phaserreichweite # Phaserrelais # Phaserzielsystem # Photonengranate # Photonenrakete # Photonensprengkopf # Photonenverstärker # Photonische Energie # Photosynthese # Physiologie # Physiotherapie # Pianist # Pilgerfahrt # Pine Tree Bar and Grill # Pipeline # Plage # Plan # Plan B # Planet Wissen: Die Physik von Star Trek - Von Zeitreisen, Phasern und Wurmlöchern # Planetares Kommunikationsnetz # Planetenkruste # Planetenmantel # Planetenring # Planke # Plankton # Plasma (Begriffsklärung) # Plasma-Hypospray # Plasmaausstoß # Plasmaemitter # Plasmaentladung # Plasmaflussleitung # Plasmainfusionsgerät # Plasmakreislauf # Plasmakühltank # Plasmaleck # Plasmaleiter # Plasmasonde # Plasmastrom # Plasmaturbulenz # Plasmawert # Plattitüde # Playboy SF # Plazenta # Pliozän # Plünderer # Plünderung # Podiumsdiskussion # Poesie # Pointe # Polarisches Ion # Polarmagnetfeld # Polaronemitter # Politik # Politiker # Politischer Kommentar # Polizeibus # Polizeimarke # Polizeischutz # Polyduraniumlegierung # Polymorphe Perversion # Pony # Pornografie # Portal # Portrait # Position Alpha # Positronenemissionstest # Positronisches Implantat # Posten # Posten (Handel) # Postmoderner Reformismus # Postum # Postzentraler Gyrus # Präventivschlag # Präzedenzfall # Präzisionsflug # Predigt # Preis # Prellung # Presse # Pressefreiheit # Preston # Primärfusionskern # Primärsystem # Princeton # Prinzip der Nichteinmischung # Prionenreplikation # Priorität Alpha-Rot # Priorität Eins # Prioritätskanal # Prisenkommando # Prisma # Privatsphäre # Privatunterricht # Pro-Ansata-Demonstration # Professor für Ingenieurswesen # Prognose # Programm Delta 5-9 # Programmierung # Projekt # Projektil # Projektionsmatrix # Prometheus-Nektar # Promoter # Prophet (Christentum) # Prophezeiung # ProSieben # Prostitution # Protegé # Proteinsequenzer # Protektor # Protest # Protokoll # Protokolloffizier # Protoplasma # Protuberanz # Provinz # Provokation # Prozess # Prüfung # PST # Psyche # Psychiatrische Betreuung # Psychiatrisches Gutachten # Psychogramm # Psychopath # Psychosimulatortest # Psychosomatische Reaktion # Public Relation # Publikum # Pudding # Puls 4 # Punktion # Punktrichter # Pupille # Puppe # Püppie # Putzfrau # Pyllora # Pyramide Q # Quadratmeter # Quantendynamik # Quantenfluktuation # Quantenfraktur # Quantenimplosion # Quanteninterferenz # Quantenphaseninhibitor # Quantenresonanzeffekt # Quantenstasisfeld # Quantenverstärker # Quantometer # Quarantänealarm # Quarantänefeld # Quark's (Holoprogramm) # Quasimolekularer Fluss # Queue # Quinn (Begriffsklärung) # Quittung R # R-F-Energieleitung # R-F-Oszillator # Rache # Rachegöttin # Rachenmandel # Racquetball (Objekt) # Racquetballschläger # Rad (Bauteil) # Radarantenne # Radialkraftkompensator # Radioaktivität # Radiogerät # Radionuklid # Radiothermische Signatur # Radiowelle # Rainer Fritzsche # Ralph Beckmann # Ralph Ellison # Ralph Sanchez # Rammagussa-Öl # Rampe # Rampenlicht # Ranja Bonalana # Rassenunruhe # Rastipode # Rat # Ration # Rationierung # Rationskarte # Raub # Rauch # Rauchbombe # Raum # Raum der Tzenkethi # Raumausstatter # Raumfahrt # Raumhafen # Raumschiffe der Galor-Klasse # Raumschiffskonstruktion # Raumstation Otar II # Raumverschiebung # Reaktantinjektor # Reaktionsstabilisator # Reaktionszeit # Reaktorgrube # Reaktorkern # Reaktorkontrolleinrichtung # Reaktorraum # Rebecca Völz # Rebell # Rebellion (Spiegeluniversum) # Rechenmaschine # Rechenschaft # Rechnung # Recht # Rechtfertigung # Rechtsanspruch # Recycling # Redakteur # Redaktionsschluß # Rede # Referenz # Reflex # Reformation # Reformen auf Ferenginar im 24. Jahrhundert # Regal # Regel # Regenwurm # Regierung # Regierungschef # Regierungsrat von Deep Space 9 # Registrator # Regulus II # Regulus III # Rehabilitation # Rehabilitationseinrichtung # Reibach # Reichtum # Reifen # Reifungskammer # Reinhard Scheunemann # Reintegration # Reise # Reise der Voyager # Reiseführer # Reiseführer der Erde # Reisepass # Relais # Relaissatellit # Relaissystem # Relegation # Reliquie # Rem # Renate Weyl # Rendezvous # Rendite # Rente # Reparatur # Reparaturteam # Replikatorpuffer # Repräsentant # Reserve # Reserveenergie # Reservierung # Reset-Taste # Resistenz # Resonanz # Resonanzemitter # Respekt # Ressource # Restaurantkritiker # Restriktionsgerät # Rettung # Rettungsmission # Reue # Revanche # Revers # Rezept # Rezession # Rheinkiesel # Rhythmus # Richard Sabre # Richtlinie # Ring # Ringerteam der Akademie der Sternenflotte # Risanische Meeresfrucht # Risianisches Parfüm # Ritter # Ritual # Rituelles Opfer des Targs # Rivalität # Robert H. Goddard # Robin Kahnmeyer # Rockwell X-30 # Rohr # Rolf Jülich # Rollenspiel # Roman Kretschmer # Romantik # Romeo # Roms Quartier # Romulaner-Saga # Romulanische Front # Romulanische Trikobaltmine # Romulanischer Kaiser # Rooney # Rork # Roter # Rotes Blutkörperchen # Rotoren-Manschetten-Ruptur # Roulette # Routineuntersuchung # Rücken # Rückenmarktrauma # Rückgrat # Rückgratkrümmung # Rucksack # Rückstoß # Rücktritt # Rückvergütung # Ruderrhythmus # Rüdiger Evers # Ruf # Ruhe # Ruhestörung # Ruine # Rumhängen # Rumpf # Runabout-Trainingsprogramm # Rüstung S # Säbel # Sabine Buschmann # Sabine Mazay # Sabine Walkenbach # Sabotage des Energierelaissystems der Erde # Saccharin # Sachverständiger # Sack # Sackgasse # SafeTech Fingerabdruck Datenbank # Säge # Sahne # Saison # Sakrileg # Salbe # Salve # Sammlerstück # Sammlung # Sandalenmacher # Sandoval-Gruppe # Sanitärkomplex # Saratoga (Begriffsklärung) # Sarg # Sargassosee # Sarkasmus # Satarranisch-Lysianischer Krieg # Sattel # Sauerstoffkonverter # Saum # Scarlett Lubowski # Schädeldecke # Schädeltrauma # Schaden # Schadensbericht # Schadensersatz # Schadenskontrollsystem # Schafhirte # Schallwelle # Scham # Schande # Scharfrichter # Scharfschütze # Schatten # Schatten (Begriffsklärung) # Schaufel # Schaufenster # Schaukelstuhl # Scheinangriff # Scheinwerfer # Scheiterhaufen # Schere # Schicksal # Schiedsrichter # Schiffe der D5-Klasse # Schifffahrtstradition # Schiffserkennungsprotokoll # Schiffshülle # Schiffstaufe # Schild (Begriffsklärung) # Schildgitter # Schildinverter # Schildmodulation # Schildperimeter # Schimpfwort # Schlacht bei Khitomer # Schlacht bei Tau Ceti # Schlacht von Alamo # Schlacht von Algeron # Schlacht von Donatu V # Schlacht von Klach D'Kel Brakt (Holoprogramm) # Schlacht von Organia # Schlachtenlied # Schlachtfeld # Schlachtfeldtraumakit # Schlafanzug # Schläfe # Schläfenlappen # Schlaflosigkeit # Schlafmatte # Schlafzimmer # Schlagader # Schlaganfall # Schlägerei # Schlichtung # Schließsystem # Schlucht # Schlüssel # Schlüsselbein # Schmalzstimme # Schmerz # Schmerzmittel # Schmortopf # Schmuck # Schmugglerring # Schmugglerschiff (Qualor II) # Schmutz # Schnarchen # Schneeball # Schneiderei # Schneiderwerkzeug # Schnelljustiz # Schnittwunde # Schnubbelchen # Schock # Schokoladeneis # Schoß # Schott # Schrank # Schraubenschlüssel # Schreibfeder # Schreibtisch # Schrift # Schrotthändler # Schrottplatz # Schrottsammler # Schrumpfen # Schublade # Schubumkehr # Schüchternheit # Schuld # Schüler # Schulfach # Schulglocke # Schulter # Schunkeln # Schürfrecht # Schürze # Schuss # Schuster # Schutzraum # Schutzschildemitter # Schwarm # Schwarzer # Schwarzer Humor # Schwarzer Peter # Schwarzer Tee # Schwarzhandel # Schwefellagunen von Hokath # Schweißen # Schwerkraft-Neutralisator # Schwerkraftnetz # Schwesterschiff # Schwitzen # Schwur # Schwur (Klingonisch) # Scott # Sebastian Jacob # Sedierung # Sediment # Sedimentgestein # Seele # Seemannslied # Segeln # Segelschiff # Segeltörn # Segen # Sehnerv # Seidentuch # Seil # Seilspringen # Seismologie # Sekretär # Sekte # Sektor 39542 # Sektorenmeister # Sekundäre Feldspule # Sekundäres Plasmarelais # Sekundärfusionskern # Selbstbewusstsein # Selbstdiagnose # Selbstkosten # Selbstmordkommando # Selbstvertrauen # Selcundi-Drema-Sternensystem # Selen # Semester # Semesterferien # Seminar # Sendekristall # Senilität # Sensibilität # Sensorenaufzeichnung # Sensorenbandbreite # Sensorenecho # Sensoreninterface # Sensorenreichweite # Sensorenrelais # Sensorensonde # September # Serum # Serviette # Servokontrolle # Sessel # Seuche # Seven of Nine (Silberblut) # SF zwei # Shabrens fünfte Prophezeiung # Shana Horrigan # Shepard-Sektor # Shoggoths Rätselgeschichte (Holoprogramm) # Show # Showbusiness # Sicherheit # Sicherheitsbarriere # Sicherheitsbypassmodul # Sicherheitscode # Sicherheitsdiagnose # Sicherheitseinrichtung # Sicherheitsgrenze # Sicherheitsidentifikation # Sicherheitskammer # Sicherheitskanal # Sicherheitskontrolle # Sicherheitsmangel # Sicherheitsmonitor # Sicherheitsnetz # Sicherheitspatrouille # Sicherheitsprotokoll # Sicherheitsrichtlinie # Sicherheitsrundgang # Sicherheitsscanner # Sicherheitssensor # Sicherheitssiegel # Sicherheitssperre # Sicherheitsstufe # Sicherheitssystem # Sicherheitsüberprüfung # Sicherheitsvereinbarung # Sicherheitsverfahren # Sicherheitsvorrichtung # Siebtes Spiel der World Series von 1964 (Holoprogramm) # Siedler # Siegesfeier # Sigma 9 # Signal # Signalphalanx # Signalplattform # Signalsubprozessor # Signatur # Sigrid Pawlas # Silent-Running-Status # Silikon # Siliziumknolle # Simulation # Simulatorschaltkreis # Single # Sinn # Sir # Sirene # Sisko 197 # Situation # Skandal # Skulptur # Sleeger-Pilz # Sli'vak # Smike # Smith (Doktor) # Smutje # So tun als ob # Soap Opera Rapid Aging Syndrome # Sofa # Solais V # Solanis IV # Solar-Energietransfer # Solar-Plasmareaktion # Solare Interferenz # Solarsegel # Solarzelle # Soledad Canyon # Somak # Son'a-Posten # Sonarsensor # Sonderbotschafter der Föderation # Sondererlass # Sonderschicht # Sonic-Generator # Sonic-Indikator # Sonja Spuhl # Sonne (Tagesgestirn) # Sonnencreme # Sonneneruption # Sonnenschein # Sorge # Soufflé # Soundabsorber # Soziales Programm # Soziologe # Soziologiecomputer # Spachtel # Spähsonde # Spähtrupp # Spalte # Spaß # Spaziergang # Speck # Speichel # Speicher (Gebäude) # Speicherfragmentierung # Speicherrampe # Speisekammer # Speisekarte # Spektralanalyse # Spektroskopische Analyse # Spektrum # Spekulation # Spende # Spezialeinheit # Spezies # Sphäre 1 # Sphäre 12 # Sphäre 2 # Spiegeluniversum (Romane) # Spiel # Spielautomat # Spielfeld # Spielschulden # Spieltisch # Spielzeug # Spinat-Linguine # Spinnwebe # Spock (Begriffsklärung) # Sponsor # Spott # Sprengkopf # Sprengkörper # Sprengstoff # Sprichwort # Springballprogramm # Spritze # Spule # Spulenträger # Staat # Staatsanwalt # Staatsfeind # Staatsgeheimnis # Staatsoberhaupt # Stabilitätskontrolle # Stabstreffen # Stahl # Stall # Stamm # Stammesmuster # Stammsitz # Standardgruß # Star Trek (The Deluxe Edition) # Star Trek Erinnerungen # Star Trek Erinnerungen - Die Filme # Star Trek V: The Final Frontier (Limited Edition) # Star Trek Voyager – Das offizielle Logbuch # Star Trek: Celebrating 40 Years - The Movie Collection # Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (Romane) # Star Trek: Der Aufstand (Spiel) # Star Trek: S.E.T.I. # Star Trek: The Next Generation – The Ron Jones Project # Star Trek: The Next Generation – Volume Three # Star Trek: The Next Generation Collection – Volume One # Star Trek: Vol. 1 # Star Trek: Vol. 2 # Star Trek: Volume One # Star Trek: Volume Two # Start # Startfreigabe # Startroutine # Startsequenzer # Stasisfach # Stasiswaffe # Station (Posten) # Stationsmanager # Statue # Staub # Steinigung # Steintafel # Stellenbeschreibung # Stellvertreter # Sterilisation # Sternenbasis auf Lya III # Sternenflotte (Spitzname) # Sternenflottenakademie (Beta Ursae Minor II) # Sternenflottencode # Sternenflottenkartographie # Sternenflottenpersonal # Sternenflottenration # Sternenkartograph # Steuerkontrolle # Steve Price # Stichsäge # Stiefel # Stift # Stillwell # Stimme # Stimmenmuster # Stinkefinger # Stipendium # Stirn # Stoff # Stofftier # Stollen # Stolz # Storch # Story # Stoßtrupp # Stottern # Strafdatei # Strafe # Strafverfolgungssystem # Strafvorrichtung # Strahlenkrankheit # Strahlenschaden # Strahler # Strahlungsmesser # Strahlungsstoß # Strahlungsverbrennung # Strand # Strategie # Strauch # Streich # Streichholz # Streit # Stress # Stressreaktionstest # Strick # Strickware # Strike # Strom # Stromschnelle # Struktureller Integritätsscan # Strychnin # Studentenunruhen # Studie # Studium # Stummer Alarm # Sturheit # Sturm # Sturmfront # Stute # Stützpunkt # Subhamonische Transmission # Subimpulstriebwerk # Submicronischer Matrixtransfer # Subprozessor # Subraumantennengruppe # Subraumbandbreite # Subraumenergieverzerrung # Subraumfeldgitter # Subraumflussisolator # Subraumfragment # Subraumfrequenz # Subraumkanal # Subraumkommunikationsfenster # Subraumkommunikationsnetzwerk # Subraumkommunikationsrelais # Subraumlebewesen # Subraumnotsignal # Subraumschildtechnologie # Subraumtechnologie # Subraumtransponder # Subraumverwerfung # Subraumverzerrungswelle # Subspatiale transkinetische Analyse # Suchbefehl # Sucht # Suchtrupp # Südlicher Distrikt # Südwall # Sumo # Sumpf # Sündenbock # Suppe # Suspendierung # Süßigkeit # Süßwasser # Suzanne Vogdt # Sweetheart # Swimmingpool # Swing # Symbioseinstitut # Symbol # Sympathie # Symposium # Symptom # Synaptischer Stress # Synaptischer Transceiver # Synit # Syntax # Synthese # Synthetisches Organ # Systemausfall # Systemcheck # Systemenergiekreis # Systemisches Organversagen T # T-Bone-Steak # T'Pau (Begriffsklärung) # Tabernakel # Tablett # Tabu # Tachyongitter # Tag # Tagebau # Tagesmutter # Tagesordnung # Tagschicht # Taille # Takana-Wurzeltee # Takarianisches Fleisch # Taktik # Taktische Operation # Taktische Phalanx # Taktische Übung # Taktisches Kontrollsystem # Taktisches Muster Theta # Taktisches System # Tal (Landschaft) # Talarier # Talent # Talisman # Talos IV – Tabu # Tante Kathy # Tanz der Orion-Frauen # Tanzender Doktor # Tapezierrolle # Tara Bordes # Tarahong # Taresianisches System # Targ-Fleisch # Targ-Jagd # Tarnfeld # Tasche # Taschenlampe # Tasse # Tau-Ceti-System # Taubheit (Anästhesie) # Tauschhandel # Tauschobjekt # Te'nari # Team # Teamarbeit # Technik # Technik (Schulfach) # Technischer Angestellter # Technischer Erweiterungskurs # Technisches Bildungsprogramm # Teich # Tektonische Platte # Tele 5 # Telepathiesuppressor # Telepathischer Kortex # Teller (Gegenstand) # Tellerwäscher # Tempel # Tempelglocke # Temperaturregler # Temporale Waffe # Temporale Zuwiderhandlung # Temporaler Feldgenerator # Temporales Feld # Tennisball # Tenor # Teppich # Teracaq # Terminal # Terminologie # Terra-Nova-Kolonie # Terra-Prime-Krise # Terraformstation # Terrelianisches Todessyndrom # Testflug # Testsignal # Tetryonmischer # Tetryonreaktor # Teufelsinsel # The Alamo # Theke # Thema # Theorie # Thermale Signatur # Thermalspur # Thermisches Inversionsgefälle # Thermodynamik # Thermologe # Thermosflasche # This One's From the Heart # Tholianischer Botschafter # Tholianisches Raumdock # Thomas Eugene Paris (Silberblut) # Thomas Schmuckert # Thorax-Cavum-Ruptur # Thorongewehr # Three of Twelve # Ticket # Tiefflug # Tilo # Tilonus-Sektor # Tim Moeseritz # Tisch # Titan (Mythologie) # Titelblatt # Todesanzeige # Todeskampf # Toleranzgrenze # Toleranzschwelle # Tomate # Ton # Tonaufnahme # Torpedoleitsystem # Torros-III-Schiffswerft # Torsionales Spannungsniveau # Tortellini # TOS-R Staffel 1 # TOS-R Staffel 2 # Totenkopfflagge # Totstellen # Tournee # Toxin # Tozhat-Provinz # Tradition # Tragbarer Transporter # Trage # Trägheit # Trägheitsdämpfergenerator # Trainer # Training # Trainingsprogramm # Trainingsprotokoll # Trakors drittes Buch # Trakors Prophezeiung # Trakors vierte Prophezeiung # Träne # Tränenbeutel # Transceiverspule # Transfer # Transferspule # Transitdatei # Transitdokument # Transmittermodul # Transportberechtigung # Transporter (Begriffsklärung) # Transportercode # Transporterexperte # Transporterlogbuch # Transportermuster # Transporterreichweite # Transporterschock # Transportersignal # Transportersignatur # Transporterspur # Transporterstrahlautomatik # Transporterunterdrückungsfeld # Transportkosten # Transspektrale Sensorenphalanx # Transwarp-Projekt # Trapezkünstler # Trauer # Trauertag # Trauma # Trellium-Vergiftung # Treppe # Treue # Treueschwur # Trevium # Trick # Triebwerkphalanx # Trill-Kandidat # Trill-Musikakademie # Trill-Trainingsprogramm # Trill-Transportschiff # Trinkgeld # Tripel-R-Leistung # Tritanium-Cobalt # Triton-Klasse-Raumtorpedo # Trommel # Trommelfell # Tropfen # Tropischer Strand # Tropisches Erholungszentrum # Trost # Troy Everett Weaver # Trümmer # Trunkenheit # Truppe # Truppentransporter # Tsiolkovsky-Infektion # Tugend # Tümpel # Tunika # Tunnel # Tür # Turbolifteintragung # Turboliftschacht # Türlogbuch # Turnwettbewerb # Türstopper # Tuvok (Silberblut) # Tycho # Tyrann U # Übelkeit # Überbrückung der Geister # Überfall # Überfall auf Cestus III # Übergangspunkt # Überlastung # Überlebenskünstler # Überlebensnotenergie # Überlebenstraining # Überlichtantrieb # Überraschung # Überraschungsparty # Überschwemmung # Übersetzer # Übersetzung # Übersetzungsmatrix Bajor 576 # Übersetzungsprogramm # Überstunde # Übertragungsphalanx # Überwachungsgerät # Überwachungskamera # Übung # Übungsprogramm für Ishkas Rettung # Ufer # Ulrich Voß # Ulrike Mai # Ultimatum # Ultimo # Ultraviolette Strahlung # Ultritium-Erschütterungsgranate # Umbenennung # Umhang # Umkleidekabine # Umsiedlung # Unabhängigkeit # Unbekanntes Exemplar # Undercover-Mission # Unfall # Ungeziefer # Unimatrix Zero (Begriffsklärung) # Unterbewusstsein # Untere Lunge # Unterhalt # Unterholz # Unterhose # Unterkunft # Unternehmer # Unterricht # Unterschrift # Untersuchung # Untersuchungshaft # Unterwasserkreatur der moneanischen Wasserwelt # Unterzeichnungszeremonie # Uptown # Urlaub # Urlaubsgenehmigung # Ursula Mellin # Urteil # USS Intrepid (2280er) # USS Ticonderoga # USS Voyager (Silberblut) # Ute Brankatsch V # Vaadwaur-Heimatwelt # Vaadwaur-Turei-Konflikt # Vakuum # Valerianischer Transporter # Valiant # Van Maanens Stern # Vandor-System # Vanguard Insurance Co. # Vanilleeis # Variabler Geometriesprengkopf # Varianische Hornfliege # Varianz # Vase # Vaskuläre Regenerationstherapie # Vegetation # Ventral # Venusmuschel # Verachtung # Verantwortung # Verath-Statue # Verband # Verbannung # Verbrechen gegen den Staat # Verdacht # Verdächtiger # Verdammter Cardie # Verdauungssystem # Verdeckte Operation # Vereinbarung # Verfassung # Verfassung (Rechtswesen) # Vergangenheit # Vergebung # Vergeltung # Vergeltungsschlag # Vergnügungscenter # Verhaftung # Verhaltensregel # Verhör # Verhörraum # Veridianer # Verkleidung # Verlag # Verlegenheit # Verletzung # Verlobung # Verlobungsring # Verlust # Verlustliste # Vermögen # Vernichtungsfantasie # Verordnung 181 # Verordnung 191 # Verordnung 635 # Verrat # Versandhandel # Verschlüsselung # Verschwörung # Verschwörung an Bord der Enterprise # Versetzung # Versicherungsnummer # Versorgungsgut # Versorgungslinie # Versorgungsmission # Versorgungsnetz Beta-4 # Versprechen # Verstand # Verstärker # Verstärkung # Verstümmlung # Verteidiger # Verteidigung # Verteidigungsmanöver Kirk-Epsilon # Verteidigungsnetz # Verteidigungspakt # Verteidigungsperimeter # Verteidigungssystem # Verteiler (Handel) # Verteronmine # Vertrag von 2367 # Vertrauen # Verwarnung # Verweis # Verwirrung # Verzerrungsfeld # Verzichtserklärung # VGS-Verlag # Vic Fontaines Suite # Vicarianischer Finnwal # Victor Deiß # Victurium # Vierte Kolonie der Voth # Vierter Mond von Andevian II (Holoprogramm) # Visier (Rüstung) # Visier (Waffe) # Visionär # Viskosität # Visueller Kortex # Vitamin C # Vlugta # Vogelscheuche # Volan-Kolonien # Volk # Voller Stopp # Vollstrecker # Von fremden Ländern und Menschen # Vor dem Ende der Zukunft # Vorbereitungsbericht # Vorbereitungsprogramm # Vorbild # Vorgesetzter # Vorhang # Vorlage # Vorlesung # Vormittag # Vorname # Vorrat # Vorschrift # Vorschule # Vorsitzender # Vorspann zu Star Trek: Enterprise # Vorspeise # Vorstartsequenz # Vorstellungsgespräch # Vorstrafe # Vortrag # Voruntersuchung # Vorurteil # Vorwand # Vorzündungsplasma # Voth-Forschungsschiff # VOY DVD-Box Staffel 1.1 # VOY DVD-Box Staffel 1.2 # VOY DVD-Box Staffel 2.1 # VOY DVD-Box Staffel 2.2 # VOY DVD-Box Staffel 3.1 # VOY DVD-Box Staffel 3.2 # VOY DVD-Box Staffel 4.1 # VOY DVD-Box Staffel 4.2 # VOY DVD-Box Staffel 5.1 # VOY DVD-Box Staffel 5.2 # VOY DVD-Box Staffel 6.1 # VOY DVD-Box Staffel 6.2 # VOY DVD-Box Staffel 7.1 # VOY DVD-Box Staffel 7.2 # Vulkanisch-Romulanischer Krieg # Vulkanische Grenze # Vulkanische Liebessklavin, Folge 3 # Vulkanischer Nadelschmuck # Vulkanischer Raum # Vulkanisches Restaurant auf Deep Space 9 # Vulkanologie # Vulkanprogramm W # Wachdienst # Wächter (Begriffsklärung) # Wächter von Talos IV # Waffe # Waffenausstellung (Holoprogramm) # Waffendepot # Waffenfabrik # Waffenforschungseinrichtung # Waffenlager # Waffenmodul # Waffenoffizier # Waffenphalanx # Waffenreichweite # Waffenschmuggel # Waffensignatur # Waffenstillstand # Waffenstillstandsverhandlung # Wahl # Wahlrecht # Wahn # Wahnsinn # Wahrheit # Wahrnehmung # Wahrsager # Wahrscheinlichkeit # Wahrscheinlichkeitsstudie # Währungsabwertung # Währungstransaktion # Wald # Walfänger # Walnuss # Waltank # Walter Reichelt # Wand # Wanda M. Haight # Wandern # Wandschrank # Wange # Wanja Gerick # Wanze (Spionage) # Warbird (Begriffsklärung) # Wärmezündung # Warnschuss # Warp (Begriffsklärung) # Warp-2-Antrieb # Warp-3-Antrieb # Warp-5-Beschränkung # Warp-7-Antrieb # Warpabschleppen # Warpfeldgenerator # Warpformel # Warpfrequenz # Warpgeschwindigkeit/Widersprüche # Warpkerneindämmungsfeld # Warpkernfeldbruch # Warpkernkontrolle # Warpkernoverdrive # Warpnetzkupplung # Warpplasmafeld # Warteschleife # Wartung # Wartungsoffizier # Wartungsteam # Wartungstechniker # Waschbärfellmütze # Washington (Begriffsklärung) # Wasserstelle # Wechseljahre # Wehe # Weide # Weihrauch # Weinen # Weinstock # Weisheit # Weißbrot # Weißer # Weitere Breen-Kriegsschiffe # Weitere Delphische Sphären # Weitere Klingonische Schiffsklassen # Weitere Kommunikationsoffiziere # Weitere Maquis-Mitglieder # Weitere Menschen (Spiegeluniversum) # Weitere Tierarten # Welle # Welle (Flüssigkeit) # Wellington (Begriffsklärung) # Weltraumprogramm # Werkstatt # Werkzeugkasten # Weste # Western # Wetter # Whatley (Begriffsklärung) # When Worlds Collide # Widerstand # Widerstand auf Deep Space 9 gegen das Dominion # Widerstandsinjektorkontrolle # Widerstandszelle # Widmung # Wiederbelebung # Wiedergeburt # Wiedervereinigung # Wiese # Wilder Reis # Wildnis # Wildreservat # Williams-Verlag # Wind # Windel # Windgeschwindigkeit # Wirtschaftsanalyse # Wissenschaftsakademie # Wissenschaftsministerium # Witwer # Wohnung # Wohnzimmer # Wolf Rüdiger Reutermann # Wolf-System # Wolfgang Bahro # Wong (Begriffsklärung) # Woodstock # Worfs Targ # Wort # Wrack # Wühlmauskampf # Wunde # Wunder # Würde # Würdenträger # Wurf # Würfel # Würfel (Form) # Würfeltisch # Würgen # Wurzel # Wut X # XCV-Typ # Xepolitische Freihändler # Xuptaöl # Xyrillianische Heimatwelt Y # Yalosianischer Botschafter # Yellowstone # Yoruba-Maske Z # Zählraum # Zaubern # Zaun # ZDFneo # Zeichnung # Zeitgefühl # Zeitplan # Zeitrichtpunkt # Zeitschrift # Zeitwirbel # Zeitzünder # Zellkern # Zellmembran # Zelloxidierung # Zellularer Kollaps # Zement # Zensur # Zentralgefängnis auf Cardassia Prime # Zentralkern # Zentralkrankenhaus # Zentralprozessor # Zentralwüste # Zerebrale Rückenmarksnervenzelle # Zeremonie # Zerstöreinheit 2 # Zerstöreinheit 6 # Zerstörerischer Nukleareffekt # Zettel # Zeuge # Zeugenstand # Zeugnis # Zielautomatik # Zielpeilungstransponder # Zielpriorität # Ziffernblatt # Zins # Zitadelle # Zitat # Zitronenkuchen # Zivilist # Zjods Spezies # Zoologe # Zucht # Zuckerguss # Zufall # Zugangsplatte # Zugangsprotokoll # Zukunft # Zünder # Zuversicht # Zwei-Wege-Kommunikation # Zweideutigkeit # Zweifel # Zweite Schlacht von Chin'toka # Zweiter Ritus des Aufsteigens # Zwilling # Zwillingsstern # Zwinkern # Zynismus # Zytolytische Injektion # Zytoplasmisches Protein ~ # ~/Person/DS9/1x01/1 # ~/Person/DS9/1x04/1 # ~/Person/DS9/1x04/2 # ~/Person/DS9/1x12/1 # ~/Person/DS9/1x13/1 # ~/Person/DS9/1x14/1 # ~/Person/DS9/1x14/2 # ~/Person/DS9/1x14/3 # ~/Person/DS9/1x14/4 # ~/Person/DS9/2x20/1 # ~/Person/DS9/2x23/1 # ~/Person/DS9/2x23/2 # ~/Person/DS9/2x23/3 # ~/Person/DS9/3x03/1 # ~/Person/DS9/3x03/2 # ~/Person/DS9/3x03/3 # ~/Person/DS9/3x03/4 # ~/Person/DS9/3x03/5 # ~/Person/DS9/3x03/6 # ~/Person/DS9/3x03/7 # ~/Person/DS9/3x03/8 # ~/Person/DS9/3x03/9 # ~/Person/DS9/3x16/1 # ~/Person/DS9/3x26/1 # ~/Person/DS9/4x01/1 # ~/Person/DS9/4x11/1 # ~/Person/DS9/4x11/2 # ~/Person/DS9/4x11/3 # ~/Person/DS9/4x12/1 # ~/Person/DS9/4x24/1 # ~/Person/DS9/5x04/1 # ~/Person/DS9/5x04/10 # ~/Person/DS9/5x04/11 # ~/Person/DS9/5x04/12 # ~/Person/DS9/5x04/13 # ~/Person/DS9/5x04/14 # ~/Person/DS9/5x04/15 # ~/Person/DS9/5x04/16 # ~/Person/DS9/5x04/17 # ~/Person/DS9/5x04/18 # ~/Person/DS9/5x04/19 # ~/Person/DS9/5x04/2 # ~/Person/DS9/5x04/3 # ~/Person/DS9/5x04/4 # ~/Person/DS9/5x04/5 # ~/Person/DS9/5x04/6 # ~/Person/DS9/5x04/7 # ~/Person/DS9/5x04/8 # ~/Person/DS9/5x04/9 # ~/Person/DS9/5x06/1 # ~/Person/DS9/5x07/1 # ~/Person/DS9/5x07/2 # ~/Person/DS9/5x07/3 # ~/Person/DS9/6x12/1 # ~/Person/DS9/6x14/1 # ~/Person/DS9/6x14/2 # ~/Person/DS9/6x15/1 # ~/Person/DS9/7x01/1 # ~/Person/DS9/7x07/1 # ~/Person/DS9/7x13/1 # ~/Person/DS9/7x13/2 # ~/Person/ENT/1x02/1 # ~/Person/ENT/1x02/2 # ~/Person/ENT/1x10/1 # ~/Person/ENT/1x10/2 # ~/Person/ENT/1x10/3 # ~/Person/ENT/1x10/4 # ~/Person/ENT/1x10/5 # ~/Person/ENT/1x10/6 # ~/Person/ENT/1x10/7 # ~/Person/ENT/1x10/8 # ~/Person/ENT/1x10/9 # ~/Person/ENT/1x24/1 # ~/Person/ENT/1x24/2 # ~/Person/ENT/2x18/1 # ~/Person/ENT/2x26/1 # ~/Person/ENT/2x26/2 # ~/Person/ENT/2x26/3 # ~/Person/ENT/2x26/4 # ~/Person/ENT/2x26/5 # ~/Person/ENT/3x03/1 # ~/Person/ENT/4x04/1 # ~/Person/ENT/4x04/2 # ~/Person/ENT/4x04/3 # ~/Person/ENT/4x04/4 # ~/Person/ENT/4x04/5 # ~/Person/ENT/4x04/6 # ~/Person/ENT/4x04/7 # ~/Person/ENT/4x04/8 # ~/Person/ENT/4x06/1 # ~/Person/ENT/4x08/1 # ~/Person/ENT/4x08/2 # ~/Person/ENT/4x08/3 # ~/Person/ENT/4x08/4 # ~/Person/ENT/4x08/5 # ~/Person/ENT/4x08/6 # ~/Person/ENT/4x08/7 # ~/Person/ENT/4x15/1 # ~/Person/ENT/4x15/2 # ~/Person/ENT/4x15/3 # ~/Person/ENT/4x17/1 # ~/Person/ENT/4x17/2 # ~/Person/ENT/4x18/1 # ~/Person/ENT/4x18/10 # ~/Person/ENT/4x18/11 # ~/Person/ENT/4x18/2 # ~/Person/ENT/4x18/3 # ~/Person/ENT/4x18/4 # ~/Person/ENT/4x18/5 # ~/Person/ENT/4x18/6 # ~/Person/ENT/4x18/7 # ~/Person/ENT/4x18/8 # ~/Person/ENT/4x18/9 # ~/Person/ENT/4x19/1 # ~/Person/ENT/4x19/2 # ~/Person/ENT/4x20/1 # ~/Person/Film/1/1 # ~/Person/Film/1/10 # ~/Person/Film/1/11 # ~/Person/Film/1/12 # ~/Person/Film/1/2 # ~/Person/Film/1/3 # ~/Person/Film/1/4 # ~/Person/Film/1/5 # ~/Person/Film/1/6 # ~/Person/Film/1/7 # ~/Person/Film/1/8 # ~/Person/Film/1/9 # ~/Person/Film/10/1 # ~/Person/Film/10/2 # ~/Person/Film/10/3 # ~/Person/Film/10/4 # ~/Person/Film/11/2 # ~/Person/Film/11/3 # ~/Person/Film/11/4 # ~/Person/Film/11/5 # ~/Person/Film/11/6 # ~/Person/Film/2/1 # ~/Person/Film/2/10 # ~/Person/Film/2/11 # ~/Person/Film/2/13 # ~/Person/Film/2/2 # ~/Person/Film/2/3 # ~/Person/Film/2/4 # ~/Person/Film/2/5 # ~/Person/Film/2/6 # ~/Person/Film/2/7 # ~/Person/Film/2/8 # ~/Person/Film/2/9 # ~/Person/Film/3/1 # ~/Person/Film/3/2 # ~/Person/Film/4/1 # ~/Person/Film/4/2 # ~/Person/Film/4/3 # ~/Person/Film/4/4 # ~/Person/Film/4/5 # ~/Person/Film/4/6 # ~/Person/Film/4/7 # ~/Person/Film/5/1 # ~/Person/Film/6/1 # ~/Person/Film/6/2 # ~/Person/Film/6/3 # ~/Person/Film/6/4 # ~/Person/Film/6/5 # ~/Person/Film/6/6 # ~/Person/Film/7/1 # ~/Person/Film/7/10 # ~/Person/Film/7/2 # ~/Person/Film/7/3 # ~/Person/Film/7/4 # ~/Person/Film/7/5 # ~/Person/Film/7/6 # ~/Person/Film/7/7 # ~/Person/Film/7/8 # ~/Person/Film/7/9 # ~/Person/Film/8/1 # ~/Person/Film/8/2 # ~/Person/Film/8/3 # ~/Person/Film/8/4 # ~/Person/Film/8/5 # ~/Person/TAS/1x02/1 # ~/Person/TAS/1x06/1 # ~/Person/TAS/1x06/3 # ~/Person/TAS/1x12/1 # ~/Person/TAS/1x12/2 # ~/Person/TAS/2x01/1 # ~/Person/TAS/2x01/2 # ~/Person/TAS/2x01/3 # ~/Person/TAS/2x03/1 # ~/Person/TNG/1x01/1 # ~/Person/TNG/1x01/2 # ~/Person/TNG/1x02/1 # ~/Person/TNG/1x02/2 # ~/Person/TNG/1x07/1 # ~/Person/TNG/1x08/1 # ~/Person/TNG/1x08/10 # ~/Person/TNG/1x08/11 # ~/Person/TNG/1x08/12 # ~/Person/TNG/1x08/13 # ~/Person/TNG/1x08/14 # ~/Person/TNG/1x08/15 # ~/Person/TNG/1x08/16 # ~/Person/TNG/1x08/17 # ~/Person/TNG/1x08/18 # ~/Person/TNG/1x08/19 # ~/Person/TNG/1x08/2 # ~/Person/TNG/1x08/20 # ~/Person/TNG/1x08/21 # ~/Person/TNG/1x08/22 # ~/Person/TNG/1x08/23 # ~/Person/TNG/1x08/24 # ~/Person/TNG/1x08/25 # ~/Person/TNG/1x08/26 # ~/Person/TNG/1x08/27 # ~/Person/TNG/1x08/28 # ~/Person/TNG/1x08/29 # ~/Person/TNG/1x08/3 # ~/Person/TNG/1x08/30 # ~/Person/TNG/1x08/31 # ~/Person/TNG/1x08/32 # ~/Person/TNG/1x08/4 # ~/Person/TNG/1x08/5 # ~/Person/TNG/1x08/6 # ~/Person/TNG/1x08/7 # ~/Person/TNG/1x08/8 # ~/Person/TNG/1x08/9 # ~/Person/TNG/1x10/1 # ~/Person/TNG/1x15/1 # ~/Person/TNG/2x01/1 # ~/Person/TNG/2x02/1 # ~/Person/TNG/2x02/2 # ~/Person/TNG/2x05/1 # ~/Person/TNG/2x05/2 # ~/Person/TNG/2x05/3 # ~/Person/TNG/2x05/4 # ~/Person/TNG/2x09/1 # ~/Person/TNG/2x11/1 # ~/Person/TNG/2x15/1 # ~/Person/TNG/2x19/1 # ~/Person/TNG/2x19/2 # ~/Person/TNG/2x19/3 # ~/Person/TNG/2x20/1 # ~/Person/TNG/2x20/2 # ~/Person/TNG/2x20/3 # ~/Person/TNG/2x20/4 # ~/Person/TNG/2x21/1 # ~/Person/TNG/2x22/1 # ~/Person/TNG/3x01/1 # ~/Person/TNG/3x01/2 # ~/Person/TNG/3x01/3 # ~/Person/TNG/3x01/4 # ~/Person/TNG/3x13/1 # ~/Person/TNG/3x17/1 # ~/Person/TNG/3x17/2 # ~/Person/TNG/3x18/1 # ~/Person/TNG/3x18/2 # ~/Person/TNG/3x18/3 # ~/Person/TNG/3x19/1 # ~/Person/TNG/3x20/1 # ~/Person/TNG/3x22/1 # ~/Person/TNG/3x22/2 # ~/Person/TNG/3x24/1 # ~/Person/TNG/3x24/2 # ~/Person/TNG/4x11/1 # ~/Person/TNG/4x11/2 # ~/Person/TNG/4x11/3 # ~/Person/TNG/4x11/4 # ~/Person/TNG/4x11/5 # ~/Person/TNG/4x15/1 # ~/Person/TNG/4x26/1 # ~/Person/TNG/5x08/1 # ~/Person/TNG/5x08/2 # ~/Person/TNG/5x14/1 # ~/Person/TNG/5x26/1 # ~/Person/TNG/6x10/1 # ~/Person/TNG/6x15/1 # ~/Person/TNG/6x15/2 # ~/Person/TNG/6x16/1 # ~/Person/TNG/6x23/1 # ~/Person/TNG/6x23/2 # ~/Person/TNG/6x23/3 # ~/Person/TNG/7x21/1 # ~/Person/TNG/7x21/2 # ~/Person/TNG/7x25/1 # ~/Person/TNG/7x26/1 # ~/Person/TOS/1x00/1 # ~/Person/TOS/1x00/10 # ~/Person/TOS/1x00/11 # ~/Person/TOS/1x00/12 # ~/Person/TOS/1x00/13 # ~/Person/TOS/1x00/14 # ~/Person/TOS/1x00/15 # ~/Person/TOS/1x00/16 # ~/Person/TOS/1x00/17 # ~/Person/TOS/1x00/18 # ~/Person/TOS/1x00/19 # ~/Person/TOS/1x00/2 # ~/Person/TOS/1x00/20 # ~/Person/TOS/1x00/21 # ~/Person/TOS/1x00/22 # ~/Person/TOS/1x00/23 # ~/Person/TOS/1x00/24 # ~/Person/TOS/1x00/25 # ~/Person/TOS/1x00/26 # ~/Person/TOS/1x00/27 # ~/Person/TOS/1x00/28 # ~/Person/TOS/1x00/29 # ~/Person/TOS/1x00/3 # ~/Person/TOS/1x00/30 # ~/Person/TOS/1x00/31 # ~/Person/TOS/1x00/4 # ~/Person/TOS/1x00/5 # ~/Person/TOS/1x00/6 # ~/Person/TOS/1x00/7 # ~/Person/TOS/1x00/8 # ~/Person/TOS/1x00/9 # ~/Person/TOS/1x02/1 # ~/Person/TOS/1x05/1 # ~/Person/TOS/1x06/1 # ~/Person/TOS/1x07/1 # ~/Person/TOS/1x07/2 # ~/Person/TOS/1x07/3 # ~/Person/TOS/1x07/4 # ~/Person/TOS/1x07/5 # ~/Person/TOS/1x07/6 # ~/Person/TOS/1x07/7 # ~/Person/TOS/1x07/8 # ~/Person/TOS/1x08/1 # ~/Person/TOS/1x08/2 # ~/Person/TOS/1x10/1 # ~/Person/TOS/1x10/2 # ~/Person/TOS/1x10/3 # ~/Person/TOS/1x10/4 # ~/Person/TOS/1x10/5 # ~/Person/TOS/1x10/6 # ~/Person/TOS/1x11/1 # ~/Person/TOS/1x11/10 # ~/Person/TOS/1x11/11 # ~/Person/TOS/1x11/12 # ~/Person/TOS/1x11/13 # ~/Person/TOS/1x11/14 # ~/Person/TOS/1x11/15 # ~/Person/TOS/1x11/16 # ~/Person/TOS/1x11/17 # ~/Person/TOS/1x11/18 # ~/Person/TOS/1x11/19 # ~/Person/TOS/1x11/2 # ~/Person/TOS/1x11/20 # ~/Person/TOS/1x11/21 # ~/Person/TOS/1x11/22 # ~/Person/TOS/1x11/23 # ~/Person/TOS/1x11/24 # ~/Person/TOS/1x11/25 # ~/Person/TOS/1x11/26 # ~/Person/TOS/1x11/3 # ~/Person/TOS/1x11/4 # ~/Person/TOS/1x11/5 # ~/Person/TOS/1x11/6 # ~/Person/TOS/1x11/7 # ~/Person/TOS/1x11/8 # ~/Person/TOS/1x11/9 # ~/Person/TOS/1x12/1 # ~/Person/TOS/1x12/2 # ~/Person/TOS/1x12/3 # ~/Person/TOS/1x12/4 # ~/Person/TOS/1x14/1 # ~/Person/TOS/1x14/2 # ~/Person/TOS/1x15/1 # ~/Person/TOS/1x15/2 # ~/Person/TOS/1x15/3 # ~/Person/TOS/1x15/4 # ~/Person/TOS/1x15/5 # ~/Person/TOS/1x15/6 # ~/Person/TOS/1x15/7 # ~/Person/TOS/1x15/8 # ~/Person/TOS/1x15/9 # ~/Person/TOS/1x17/1 # ~/Person/TOS/1x17/2 # ~/Person/TOS/1x19/1 # ~/Person/TOS/1x20/1 # ~/Person/TOS/1x20/2 # ~/Person/TOS/1x20/3 # ~/Person/TOS/1x21/1 # ~/Person/TOS/1x22/1 # ~/Person/TOS/1x22/2 # ~/Person/TOS/1x22/3 # ~/Person/TOS/1x22/4 # ~/Person/TOS/1x22/5 # ~/Person/TOS/1x22/6 # ~/Person/TOS/1x22/7 # ~/Person/TOS/1x22/8 # ~/Person/TOS/1x22/9 # ~/Person/TOS/1x23/1 # ~/Person/TOS/1x23/10 # ~/Person/TOS/1x23/11 # ~/Person/TOS/1x23/12 # ~/Person/TOS/1x23/13 # ~/Person/TOS/1x23/14 # ~/Person/TOS/1x23/15 # ~/Person/TOS/1x23/16 # ~/Person/TOS/1x23/17 # ~/Person/TOS/1x23/18 # ~/Person/TOS/1x23/19 # ~/Person/TOS/1x23/2 # ~/Person/TOS/1x23/20 # ~/Person/TOS/1x23/21 # ~/Person/TOS/1x23/22 # ~/Person/TOS/1x23/23 # ~/Person/TOS/1x23/24 # ~/Person/TOS/1x23/3 # ~/Person/TOS/1x23/4 # ~/Person/TOS/1x23/5 # ~/Person/TOS/1x23/6 # ~/Person/TOS/1x23/7 # ~/Person/TOS/1x23/8 # ~/Person/TOS/1x23/9 # ~/Person/TOS/1x24/1 # ~/Person/TOS/1x24/10 # ~/Person/TOS/1x24/11 # ~/Person/TOS/1x24/12 # ~/Person/TOS/1x24/13 # ~/Person/TOS/1x24/14 # ~/Person/TOS/1x24/15 # ~/Person/TOS/1x24/16 # ~/Person/TOS/1x24/17 # ~/Person/TOS/1x24/18 # ~/Person/TOS/1x24/19 # ~/Person/TOS/1x24/2 # ~/Person/TOS/1x24/20 # ~/Person/TOS/1x24/21 # ~/Person/TOS/1x24/22 # ~/Person/TOS/1x24/3 # ~/Person/TOS/1x24/4 # ~/Person/TOS/1x24/5 # ~/Person/TOS/1x24/6 # ~/Person/TOS/1x24/7 # ~/Person/TOS/1x24/8 # ~/Person/TOS/1x24/9 # ~/Person/TOS/1x25/1 # ~/Person/TOS/1x25/2 # ~/Person/TOS/1x25/3 # ~/Person/TOS/1x25/4 # ~/Person/TOS/1x26/1 # ~/Person/TOS/1x26/2 # ~/Person/TOS/1x26/3 # ~/Person/TOS/1x27/1 # ~/Person/TOS/1x27/10 # ~/Person/TOS/1x27/11 # ~/Person/TOS/1x27/12 # ~/Person/TOS/1x27/13 # ~/Person/TOS/1x27/14 # ~/Person/TOS/1x27/15 # ~/Person/TOS/1x27/16 # ~/Person/TOS/1x27/17 # ~/Person/TOS/1x27/18 # ~/Person/TOS/1x27/19 # ~/Person/TOS/1x27/2 # ~/Person/TOS/1x27/20 # ~/Person/TOS/1x27/3 # ~/Person/TOS/1x27/4 # ~/Person/TOS/1x27/5 # ~/Person/TOS/1x27/6 # ~/Person/TOS/1x27/7 # ~/Person/TOS/1x27/8 # ~/Person/TOS/1x27/9 # ~/Person/TOS/1x28/1 # ~/Person/TOS/1x28/10 # ~/Person/TOS/1x28/11 # ~/Person/TOS/1x28/12 # ~/Person/TOS/1x28/13 # ~/Person/TOS/1x28/14 # ~/Person/TOS/1x28/15 # ~/Person/TOS/1x28/16 # ~/Person/TOS/1x28/17 # ~/Person/TOS/1x28/18 # ~/Person/TOS/1x28/19 # ~/Person/TOS/1x28/2 # ~/Person/TOS/1x28/20 # ~/Person/TOS/1x28/21 # ~/Person/TOS/1x28/3 # ~/Person/TOS/1x28/4 # ~/Person/TOS/1x28/5 # ~/Person/TOS/1x28/6 # ~/Person/TOS/1x28/7 # ~/Person/TOS/1x28/8 # ~/Person/TOS/1x28/9 # ~/Person/TOS/1x29/1 # ~/Person/TOS/1x29/10 # ~/Person/TOS/1x29/11 # ~/Person/TOS/1x29/12 # ~/Person/TOS/1x29/13 # ~/Person/TOS/1x29/14 # ~/Person/TOS/1x29/2 # ~/Person/TOS/1x29/3 # ~/Person/TOS/1x29/4 # ~/Person/TOS/1x29/5 # ~/Person/TOS/1x29/6 # ~/Person/TOS/1x29/7 # ~/Person/TOS/1x29/8 # ~/Person/TOS/1x29/9 # ~/Person/TOS/2x02/1 # ~/Person/TOS/2x03/1 # ~/Person/TOS/2x03/2 # ~/Person/TOS/2x03/3 # ~/Person/TOS/2x04/1 # ~/Person/TOS/2x04/2 # ~/Person/TOS/2x04/3 # ~/Person/TOS/2x04/4 # ~/Person/TOS/2x04/5 # ~/Person/TOS/2x04/6 # ~/Person/TOS/2x05/1 # ~/Person/TOS/2x05/2 # ~/Person/TOS/2x05/3 # ~/Person/TOS/2x05/4 # ~/Person/TOS/2x05/5 # ~/Person/TOS/2x05/6 # ~/Person/TOS/2x05/7 # ~/Person/TOS/2x05/8 # ~/Person/TOS/2x06/1 # ~/Person/TOS/2x06/10 # ~/Person/TOS/2x06/2 # ~/Person/TOS/2x06/3 # ~/Person/TOS/2x06/4 # ~/Person/TOS/2x06/5 # ~/Person/TOS/2x06/6 # ~/Person/TOS/2x06/7 # ~/Person/TOS/2x06/8 # ~/Person/TOS/2x06/9 # ~/Person/TOS/3x04/1 # ~/Person/TOS/3x20/1 # ~/Person/VOY/1x01/1 # ~/Person/VOY/1x01/2 # ~/Person/VOY/1x01/3 # ~/Person/VOY/1x01/4 # ~/Person/VOY/1x02/1 # ~/Person/VOY/1x06/1 # ~/Person/VOY/2x01/1 # ~/Person/VOY/2x04/1 # ~/Person/VOY/2x04/2 # ~/Person/VOY/2x04/3 # ~/Person/VOY/2x08/1 # ~/Person/VOY/2x18/1 # ~/Person/VOY/2x19/1 # ~/Person/VOY/2x19/2 # ~/Person/VOY/2x19/3 # ~/Person/VOY/2x20/1 # ~/Person/VOY/3x08/1 # ~/Person/VOY/3x10/1 # ~/Person/VOY/3x10/2 # ~/Person/VOY/3x10/3 # ~/Person/VOY/3x10/4 # ~/Person/VOY/3x10/5 # ~/Person/VOY/3x10/6 # ~/Person/VOY/3x10/7 # ~/Person/VOY/3x10/8 # ~/Person/VOY/3x10/9 # ~/Person/VOY/3x14/1 # ~/Person/VOY/3x14/2 # ~/Person/VOY/3x14/3 # ~/Person/VOY/3x14/4 # ~/Person/VOY/3x14/5 # ~/Person/VOY/3x17/1 # ~/Person/VOY/3x18/1 # ~/Person/VOY/3x18/2 # ~/Person/VOY/3x20/1 # ~/Person/VOY/3x20/10 # ~/Person/VOY/3x20/11 # ~/Person/VOY/3x20/2 # ~/Person/VOY/3x20/3 # ~/Person/VOY/3x20/4 # ~/Person/VOY/3x20/5 # ~/Person/VOY/3x20/6 # ~/Person/VOY/3x20/7 # ~/Person/VOY/3x20/8 # ~/Person/VOY/3x20/9 # ~/Person/VOY/3x21/1 # ~/Person/VOY/4x07/1 # ~/Person/VOY/4x07/2 # ~/Person/VOY/4x07/3 # ~/Person/VOY/4x13/1 # ~/Person/VOY/4x14/1 # ~/Person/VOY/4x14/2 # ~/Person/VOY/4x14/3 # ~/Person/VOY/4x14/4 # ~/Person/VOY/4x14/5 # ~/Person/VOY/4x14/6 # ~/Person/VOY/5x09/1 # ~/Person/VOY/5x09/2 # ~/Person/VOY/5x17/1 # ~/Person/VOY/5x17/2 # ~/Person/VOY/5x17/3 # ~/Person/VOY/5x19/1 # ~/Person/VOY/5x22/1 # ~/Person/VOY/5x22/2 # ~/Person/VOY/5x23/1 # ~/Person/VOY/5x23/2 # ~/Person/VOY/5x23/3 # ~/Person/VOY/5x23/4 # ~/Person/VOY/5x24/1 # ~/Person/VOY/5x24/2 # ~/Person/VOY/5x24/3 # ~/Person/VOY/5x24/4 # ~/Person/VOY/5x26/1 # ~/Person/VOY/5x26/2 # ~/Person/VOY/5x26/3 # ~/Person/VOY/5x26/4 # ~/Person/VOY/5x26/5 # ~/Person/VOY/5x26/6 # ~/Person/VOY/5x26/7 # ~/Person/VOY/5x26/8 # ~/Person/VOY/5x26/9 # ~/Person/VOY/6x04/1 # ~/Person/VOY/6x04/2 # ~/Person/VOY/6x07/1 # ~/Person/VOY/6x12/1 # ~/Person/VOY/6x12/2 # ~/Person/VOY/6x12/3 # ~/Person/VOY/6x12/4 # ~/Person/VOY/6x12/5 # ~/Person/VOY/6x12/6 # ~/Person/VOY/6x12/7 # ~/Person/VOY/6x14/1 # ~/Person/VOY/6x20/1 # ~/Person/VOY/7x02/1 # ~/Person/VOY/7x03/1 # ~/Person/VOY/7x04/1 # ~/Person/VOY/7x06/1 # ~/Person/VOY/7x06/2 # ~/Person/VOY/7x06/3 # ~/Person/VOY/7x06/4 # ~/Person/VOY/7x06/5 # ~/Person/VOY/7x06/6 # ~/Person/VOY/7x06/7 # ~/Person/VOY/7x07/1 # ~/Person/VOY/7x07/2 # ~/Person/VOY/7x07/3 # ~/Person/VOY/7x07/4 # ~/Person/VOY/7x07/5 # ~/Person/VOY/7x07/6 # ~/Person/VOY/7x13/1 # ~/Person/VOY/7x13/10 # ~/Person/VOY/7x13/11 # ~/Person/VOY/7x13/12 # ~/Person/VOY/7x13/13 # ~/Person/VOY/7x13/2 # ~/Person/VOY/7x13/3 # ~/Person/VOY/7x13/4 # ~/Person/VOY/7x13/5 # ~/Person/VOY/7x13/6 # ~/Person/VOY/7x13/7 # ~/Person/VOY/7x13/8 # ~/Person/VOY/7x13/9 # ~/Person/VOY/7x15/1 # ~/Person/VOY/7x15/2 # ~/Person/VOY/7x15/3 # ~/Person/VOY/7x15/4 # ~/Person/VOY/7x15/5 # ~/Person/VOY/7x16/1 # ~/Person/VOY/7x20/1 # ~/Person/VOY/7x25/1 # ~/Person/VOY/7x25/2 # ~/Person/VOY/7x25/3 # ~/Person/VOY/7x25/4 # ~/Planet/ENT/1x01/1 # ~/Planet/VOY/6x01/1 # ~/Raumschiff/Film/4/1 # ~/Raumschiff/Film/8/1 # ~/Raumschiff/VOY/6×09/1 # ~/Schiffsklasse/ENT/1x01 # ~/Schiffsklasse/ENT/1x03/1 # ~/Schiffsklasse/ENT/2x26/1 # ~/Schiffsklasse/Film/11/2 # ~/Schiffsklasse/Film/11/3 # ~/Spezies/DS9/1x07/1 # ~/Spezies/DS9/5x17/1 # ~/Spezies/ENT/1x03/1 # ~/Spezies/ENT/1x12/1 # ~/Spezies/ENT/1x22/1 # ~/Spezies/ENT/1x25/1 # ~/Spezies/ENT/1x25/2 # ~/Spezies/ENT/3x03/1 # ~/Spezies/ENT/3x04/1 # ~/Spezies/ENT/3x04/2 # ~/Spezies/Film/11/1 # ~/Spezies/Film/11/2 # ~/Spezies/Film/11/3 # ~/Spezies/Film/11/4 # ~/Spezies/Film/11/4/Angehörige # ~/Spezies/Film/3/1 # ~/Spezies/Film/3/2 # ~/Spezies/Film/3/3 # ~/Spezies/Film/5/1 # ~/Spezies/Film/5/2 # ~/Spezies/Film/5/3 # ~/Spezies/Film/5/4 # ~/Spezies/Film/5/5 # ~/Spezies/Film/6/1 # ~/Spezies/Film/6/1/Angehörige # ~/Spezies/Film/6/2 # ~/Spezies/Film/6/3 # ~/Spezies/Film/6/4 # ~/Spezies/Film/6/5 # ~/Spezies/Film/6/6 # ~/Spezies/Film/6/7 # ~/Spezies/Film/6/8 # ~/Spezies/Film/6/9 # ~/Spezies/TAS/1x16/2 # ~/Spezies/TNG/1x02/1 # ~/Spezies/TNG/2x02/1 # ~/Spezies/TNG/3x13/1/Angehörige # ~/Spezies/TNG/3x18/1 # ~/Spezies/TNG/3x18/1/Angehörige # ~/Spezies/TNG/6x25/1 # ~/Spezies/TOS/1x22/1/Angehörige # ~/Spezies/VOY/5x24/1 # ~/Spezies/VOY/5x24/1/Angehörige # ~/Technische Ausrüstung/Film/11/1